When Love is Growing
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!/ Hiashi kini menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Ia memang selalu berwajah seperti itu, namun Naruto seolah bisa menangkap raut lain yang tersembunyi di sana. "Kau telah membuat janji untuk bersama dengan Hinata saat pernikahan kalian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku tak ingin kau mengingkarinya,"/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Yo minnaaaa! Setelah sekian lama menadi silent reader di NaruHina, akhirnya Natsu kemabli aktif lagi dengan membuat salah satu fic gaje lagiiii!

Yaaahh... akhir-akhir ini Natsu emang sibuk banget! Jadi gak sempet aktif di fandom ini! belum lagi hutang fic yang udah menumpuk! TT_TT

Yosh! Daripada dengerin curcol gak bermutu dari Natsu, mending langsung baca aja ah!

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Title : When Love is Growing**

**Story By : Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Rated : T –semi M Maybe?^^**

**Pairing : NarutoXHinata**

**WARNING(S) : AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, abal, norak, gaje, jelek, ancur, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, hipotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin! *plakk!***

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Fic ini murni dari otak Natsu yang super standar!**

**Summary : Bagaimana ia bisa bahagia jika ia harus menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tak dicintainya? Mungkinkah cinta akan tumbuh di antara mereka?/kenapa selalu dia yang berkorban?/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read! XP**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Unhappy Marriage**

Hinata memandang sepasang suami-istri yang masih sangat belia itu dengan canggung. Meski restaurant bintang lima itu telah tepasang AC, dan didesain sedemikian rupa demi terciptanya kenyamanan bagi para pengunjung, gadis muda itu tetap merasa tidak enak badan. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Keringat menetes di pelipisnya, membuat rambutnya yang disanggul itu menjadi agak basah.

"Wah, jadi ini yang namanya Hinata? Cantik sekali..." wanita berambut merah sangat panjang, mengenakan gaun malam kebarat-baratan memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum. Seolah gadis yang saat ini terduduk di depannya adalah tropi, yang siap diberikan padanya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Yukata ungu hasil buatan desain ternama itu cukup membuatnya kepanasan. Namun ia tak bisa menunjukkannya, di hadapan tamu istimewanya kali ini. Gadis itu sedikit melirik ke arah kanannya, mendapati pria paruh baya dengan yukata putih dengan wajah yang terkesan tegas dan keras. Melihat wajah ayahnya, nyali Hinata untuk meminta pulang langsung ciut.

Acara perjodohan ini benar-benar membuatnya gila! Gadis itu kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresi gugupnya.

"Gadis yang cantik, tentu saja pantas bersanding dengan anakku!" ucap pria berambut pirang jabrik itu setenagh bercanda. Tapi sejujurnya, dia juga sangat senang, gadis yang menjadi pujaan tiap lelaki itu akhirnya menjadi menantunya juga! Rasanya seperti baru saja memenangkan piala penghargaan, dari lomba yang diikuti 10.000 orang peserta. Bangga!

Bagaimana tidak? Hyuuga Hinata! Pewaris perusahaan Hyuuga, yang telah tersebar di berbagai negara itu. Gadis itu masih sangat muda, baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-20. Selain itu dia juga memiliki paras yang indah, bak patung yang dipahat secara hati-hati dan teliti, tanpa kesalahan setitik pun. Surai biru tuanya yang berkilap itu membingkai wajah cantiknya. Tubuhnya? Jangan ditanya lagi! Meski agak mungil, namun gadis itu memiliki bentuk tubuh yang diimpikan tiap wanita yang ada di muka bumi ini. Begitu indah, begitu sempurna... membangkitkan gairah lelaki mana pun yang melihatnya. Sirat kelembutan terukir jelas di matanya yang bagaikan permata amethyst indah itu. gadis itu juga memiliki sikap yang sopan, baik, ramah, dan santun terhadap siapa pun. Lelaki mana yang tidak menginginkannya?

Dan sebentar lagi... gadis Hyuuga itu akan menyandang gelar Namikaze, menuruskan nama keluarga itu? memberikannya cucu-cucu yang lucu, percampuran antar wajah putranya, dan calon menantunya ini. Siapa yang tak bangga, coba?

"Ini juga untuk mempererat tali kekeluargaan kita. Namikaze Group sudah sangat banyak membantu Hyuuga agar bisa mencapai titik puncak dalam penjualan," ucap Hiashi dengan tegas, berwibawa, dan bijaksana.

Selanjutnya ketiga orang itu—minus Hinata— pun mengobrol tentang perusahaan, pernikahan, dan lain-lain yang membuat Hinata bosan. Ingin rasanya gadis itu meninggalkan tempat itu. Sayangnya tatapan tajam dari ayahnya seolah mengubur dalam-dalam harapan itu.

Hinata tak mau dijodohkan! Memang sih, saat ini dia tidak memiliki pacar, atau orang yang disukainya. Namun ia tetap tidak mau dijodohkan? Memangnya ini sudah tahun berapa? Zaman sudah modern! Tidak ada lagi istilah perjodohan dalam kalangan anak-anak muda. Memangnya saat ini zamannya Sitti Nurbaya apa? Selain itu... apa artinya pernikahan yang tanpa didasari oleh rasa cinta?

Terlebih, saat Hinata tahu jodohnya. Namikaze Naruto! Cowok yang terkenal dengan reputasinya yang buruk di sekolahnya dulu. Teman sekelasnya! Lelaki itu terkenal playboy, dan sering mempermainkan perasaan seorang wanita! Siapa yang tak mengenal Naruto? Pemuda itu begitu tampan, dan berasal dari keluarga kaya pula. Tubuhnya atletis, dan kulitnya yang berwarna tan itu membuat semua orang beranggapan bahwa pemuda itu errr... seksi. Belum lagi cengiran lima jarinya yang menawan. Otaknya memang pas-pasan, tapi sikapnya yang ramah terhadap wanita itu membuat semua gadis harus bertekuk lutut padanya!

Hinata menghela nafas berat. Kejadian masa lalu kembali terputar di otaknya, bagaikan film.

Gadis itu sudah lama menyukai Naruto. Namun setelah kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat ia dan Naruto masih kelas dua SMU, Hinata mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya itu. Setelah mengumpulkan segala keberanian di hatinya, yang dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun, akhirnya gadis itu nekat menyatakan cintanya, siap menerima resiko ditolak oleh Naruto.

Sayangnya 'penolakan' Naruto tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Saat Hinata mengajaknya untuk bicara berdua di kebun sekolah, dengan santai Naruto berkata '_Kau mau menyatakan cintamu yah? Maaf! Tapi aku tidak mau pacaran dengan gadis yang tidak kusukai,'_ di depan semua teman sekelas mereka.

Hancur! Hati Hinata telah Naruto hancurkan detik itu pula, di depan banyak orang. Hinata hanya diam seribu bahasa, dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Baru lima meter ia keluar dari kelas, gadis itu bisa mendengar suaar gelak tawa dari kelasnya... yang ditujukan untuk mengejeknya.

Saat itulah, Hinata tak berani mencintai lagi. Ia jerah. Siapa bilang kalau cinta itu indah? Cinta itu menyakitkan! Cintalah yang menghancurkan hidup Hinata. Tapi gadis itu tak pernah membenci Naruto. Meski ia harus menahan nyeri di hatinya begitu melihat pemuda itu berjalan dengan gadis lain. Ia lebih memilih untuk terus menghindari Naruto. Naruto juga sepertinya sudah tak banyak bicara lagi padanya. Hanya mengatakan hal-hal yang benar-benar penting saja.

Akhirnya Hinata menyerah. Ia memohon pada ayahnya, untuk dipindahkan ke sekolah lain. Jauh dari Naruto. Awalnya Hiashi bingung. Namun begitu melihat tampang memelas dari putri sulungnya itu, akhirnya ia memindahkan Hinata ke SMU khusus putri yang jauh dari sekolah lamanya.

Tiga tahun berlalu, perasaan suka Hinata pun berangsung-angsur menghilang, hingga akhirnya lenyap tanpa sisa.

Dan sekarang, entah takdir atau apalah namanya, mereka malah dijodohkan? Yang benar saja! Mengapa dunia ini begitu sempit? Apakah tuhan mengirimkan Naruto untuk menyakitinya?Apakah tuhan tidak membiarkan Hinata untuk bersama pria yang dicintainya, dan malah membiarkannya bersama pria yang pernah menyakitinya? Mengapa takdir begitu menyiksanya seperti ini?

"Malam semua! Maaf, aku terlambat!" lamunan Hinata buyar, begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang sedikit familer baginya. Dengan cepat, didongkakkan kepalanya, menatap pemilik suara yang agak cempreng sekaligus serak itu.

Jantungnya berdebar cepat, begitu melihat seorang pemuda pirang yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam, yang dipasangkan dengan kemeja putih yang dua kancingnya terbuka. Hinata sangat mengenalnya. Tidak ada yang berubah! Kulitnya yang kecoklatan, rambutnya yang pirang menyala, matanya yang sebiru samudra antartika, dan tiga garis tipis di kedua belah pipinya membuatnya tak asing lagi. Namikaze Naruto! Pewaris tunggal perusahaan Namikasze yang besar itu. Pemuda yang pernah membuatnya patah hati.

Seketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Naruto pun tak kalah shock-nya dengan Hinata. Ditatapnya iris lavender dari mata gadis itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau...?" ia bergumam lirih, yang mungkin tak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Naruto! Kau dari mana saja! Sudah setengah jam kami menunggu!" keduanya tersentak kaget, begitu mendengar omelan Kushina, Ibu Naruto. Wanita itu tengah berkacak pinggang, pada putra semata wayangnya yang satu ini.

Pemuda itu menyengir—cengiran yang sangat dirindukan Hinata— sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf. Tadi aku terjebak macet!"

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Cepat duduk!" perintah Minato, mencoba menarik tangan Kushina agar ia kembali duduk di tempatnya. Wanita itu hanya mendengus, berusaha menahan emosinya.

Dengan canggung, Naruto mulai duduk di samping Minato. Ia menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Gadis itu banyak berubah. Ia sedikit lebih tinggi. Rambutnya yang dulu di bawah bahu itu mungkin sekarang sudah mencapai pinggang. Entah mengapa, Naruto merasa bahwa Hinata semakin cantik, dibanding saat SMU dulu. Rona merah di wajah saat ia memalingkan wajahnya itu pun terlihat jelas. Naruto masih tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa jodohnya adalah gadis yang saat ini duduk di depannya.

Dulu gadis itu sangat baik padanya. Naruto kerap kali—bahkan sering tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, dan Hinatalah yang mempersilahkannnya untuk menyalin buku gadis itu. Hinata juga selalu mengajarinya, jika Naruto tidak mengerti pelajaran yang dijelaskan oleh guru mereka. Bahkan si jenius Uciha Sasuke pun tidak bisa menembus otak Naruto yang memang sudah karatan itu. Padahal jika Hinata yang mengajarinya, dengan mudah Naruto mengerti segalanya. Perkataan gadis itu sangat lembut dan sabar, membuat Naruto senang berteman dengannya.

Tapi tak disangkanya bahwa selama ini Hinata menyukainya. Bukan karena Hinata menyatakan perasaannya, tapi Naruto mengetahui hal itu dari gosip yang sudah tersebar ke seluruh sekolah itu. Saat itu sedang valentine. Dan pihak sekolah mengadakan perayaan khusus, yaitu menulis surat cinta untuk orang yang kita cintai, dan menerbangkannya bersama merparti putih. Semua pun menulis. Termasuk Naruto, yang saat itu menulis untuk Karin, pacar barunya. Tanpa sengaja surat yang dibawa merpati Hinata terjatuh, dan dipungut oleh Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu marah, mengira bahwa Naruto berpacaran dengan Hinata. Diadukannya hal itu pada Naruto, membuat pemuda itu kaget setengah mati.

Dan yang membuat Naruto lebih kaget lagi adalah, saat Hinata dengan nekat mencoba menyatakan cintanya. Saat itu Naruto belum berpikiran dewasa. Ia lebih menyukai type gadis, yang ceria, dan terbuka. Dan... pernyataan cinta Hinata pun ditolaknya mentah-mentah...

"Kudengar kau dulunya sekolah di KHS Hinata? Jadi kau satu sekolah dengan Naruto?" tanya Kushina membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk canggung langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya, menatap calon mertuanya itu dengan wajahnya yang merona merah. "I—iya..."

"Jadi kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Minato seolah mewakili pertanyaan Kusihina dan Hiashi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Matanya sedikit melirik pada Hinata. Gadis itu kembali menunuduk. Hal inilah yang menjadi alasan Naruto menolak Hinata. Gadis itu lebih banyak diam. Membosankan!

Selanjutnya obrolan mereka lebih menuju pada pekerjaan. Sesekali Naruto dan Hinata ditanyai tentang pendapat mereka masing-masing. Keduanya hanya menjawab pendek, seperti ; "Terserah kalian saja" atau "Ya, itu bagus juga..." seolah malam perjodohan ini tidak ada artinya sama sekali.

.

**~When Love is Growing~**

.

"Aku tidak terima! Kenapa aku harus dijodohkan dengannya!" Naruto membanting jasnya sembarang di atas kursi tamu yang mewah itu, begitu ia dan kedua orang tuanya sampai di rumah. Ia langsung duduk di sofa, memalingkan wajahnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Perusahaan Hyuuga sudah banyak membantu kita! Selain itu kau harus dinikahkan secepatnya Naruto! Memangnya kapan kau mau menikah? Saat umurmu 40 tahun?" bentak Kushina tak kalah kesalnya, menyadari bahwa saat acara tadi anaknya hanya diam, cuek, tak peduli pada Hinata. Harusnya Naruto mengajaknya berbincang-bincang, atau apalah.

Tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya, jika Naruto dijodohkan pada seseorang, pemuda itu akan menggoda gadis itu, dan mereka berpacaran selama beberapa minggu, sampai akhirnya putus. Rekor cinta Naruto pada gadis yang dijodohkan padanya adalah, yang terlama dua bulan, yang tersebentar adalah satu hari. Benar-benar playboy cap buaya!

"Aku masih 20 tahun!" Naruto menyela ketika ibunya hendak melanjutkan omelannya. "Aku masih mau menikmati masa mudaku! Aku belum siap untuk menjadi kepala keluarga. Selain itu... aku juga sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?"

"Kekasih katamu? Pacar yang selalu kau undang ke sini tidak lebih dari cewek matre yang hanya mengharapkan kekayaan darimu! Buktinya, apa yang selalu kau lakukian tiap harinya? Mengantar pacarmu ke salon setiap hari bukan? Kau pikir kami tidak tahu?"

"Kaa-chan! Seorang gadis memang begitu! Selain itu Shion tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengincar harta! Dia mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya!"

"Tidak dengan Hyuuga Hinata! Aku yakin, dialah calon istri yang terbaik untukmu!"

"Aku tidak mau! Kenapa kalian begitu memaksaku? Bukannya dulu kalian memberiku kebebasan untuk menolak calon yang kalian sarankan?"

"Hinata lain Naruto! Dia berbeda dengan gadis pada umumnya!"

"Ya! Berbeda! Sangat berbeda! Dia gadis yang membosankan dan sama sekali tidak menarik!"

"Naruto!" Minato yang sedari tadi hanya diam langsung membentak anaknya, dan menatapnya super tajam. Memang jika Kushina sudah berkata, pria itu hanya diam mengikuti. Selain itu setiap yang dikatakan Kushina memang benar, dan selalu menjadi yang terbaik.

Naruto bungkam, melihat iris yang sama dengan miliknya menatapnya dengan berkilat tajam. Secercah rasa segan merasuk di hatinya. Ayahnya memang penyabar, dan sangat menyayanginya. Tapi jika sudah marah bisa berbahaya. Kata orang sih, justru yang kalem itu yang paling galak jika marah.

Naruto memandang orang tuanya secara bergantian. Ia lalu memutar bola matanya penuh kesal. "Apa tidak ada pilihan lain?" ia bertanya dengan lirih, merasa bagaikan bebek yang dikepung oleh tiga ekor macan yang siap menerkamnya.

"Tidak ada," dengan kompaknya Minato dan Kushina mejawab.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Jika keduanya sudah berkata tegas, ia tak bisa melawan lagi. Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Terpaksa pemuda itu harus menikahi Hinata...

.

**~When Love Is Growing~**

.

Pernikahan dua insan itu berlangsung di hotel berbintang lima yang termahal di Jepang. Dilengkapi dengan 35 lantai, dan prabot-prabotan import mewah dan mahal. Acara diadakan di lantai satu yang nampaknya sudah sangat ramai oleh para tamu undangan itu.

Tiga bulan sebelum pernikahan diadakan, mereka memang sering dipertemukan. Baik dalam rangka makan malam, atau hanya sekedar kencan biasa.

Hambar!

Naruto terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli. Sedangkan Hinata nampak menunduk, tak berkata-kata, membuat mereka berdua harus terjebak dalam keheningan. Hampir semua kencan mereka dilalui dengan diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada cinta. Tak ada kebahagiaan. Tak ada senyuman.

Tapi yang lebih ironis adalah, Naruto selalu saja menerima telpon dari kekasihnya saat mereka sedang berdua. Hinata hanya diam, tak menanggapi. Toh, Naruto memang tidak mencintainya. Mau diapakan lagi? Ia tidak bisa terus memakasa. Cinta memang tidak boleh dipaksakan.

Semuanya berdecak kagum, melihat dua insan yang sedang berdiri di altar pernikahan itu, menyambut tamu yang berdatangan. Tampan dan cantik. Naruto dan Hinata nampka begitu serasi. Naruto mengenakan tuxedo putih, kemeja serta sepatu putih pula. Sebuah bros bunga mawar merah menempel di dada kirinya. Sejak acara pernikahan berlangsung, Naruto terus memasang wajah dinginnya. Tak pernah terukir sedikitpun senyum di bibirnya, bahkan saat mereka sedang berfoto. Presetan dengan tatapan tajam ibunya yang mengenakan baju hasil rancangan desainer ternama itu. Siapa suruh, ia dijodohkan? Andaikan Naruto menikah dengan gadis yang dicintainya, senyuman lima jari pasti tak akan pernah terhapus darinya.

Setelah antrian para tamu untuk menyalami mereka mulai sedikit reda, keduanya pun duduk di aras empuk berlapiskan emas di kerangkanya itu. Hinata memperhatikan cincin kecil berpermata sapphire yang melingkar di jari manisnya itu. Jika ia berusaha tersenyum untuk menutupi kesedihannya, Naruto malah dengan sengaja menampakkan bahwa ia tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Hal itu membuat hati Hinata terasa tercabik dengan kejam. Saat Naruto melingkarkan cincin di jarinya, semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Begitu pula saat mereka berdua melakukan ciuman kebahagiaan.

Bahkan Naruto tidak menciumnya. Pemuda itu hanya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, membuat mereka seolah sedang berciuman. Meski begitu Hinata memang sedikit berdebar-debar. Naruto malah tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Padahal selama ini Hinata menginginkan pernikahan yang membahagiakan. Dimana semua orang menangis bahagia atas pernikahannya. Duduk di sisi pria yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sesekali pria itu tersenyum padanya, menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan berkata ; 'Aku sangat mencintaimu. Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku,'

Tapi apa daya. Semua itu hanyalah mimpi belaka yang tak mungkin bisa terwujud. Naruto yang diharapkan Hinata hanyalah ilusi. Pemuda itu tak mencintainya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Hinata sudah tidak mencintai Naruto lagi. Bagaikan noda darah yang terdapat di sapu tangan putih, jika dibiarkan terkena hujan terus menerus akan hilang juga. Namun malah akan membuat sapu tangan itu makin kotor.

Gaun putih, sepatu kaca, kerudung putih, dan serta perhiasan mewah yang dikenakan Hinata itu membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik, mengundang decak kagum dari siapa pun yang melihatnya. Meski dirias dengan make up tipis, Hinata tetap terlihat cantik natural. Gadis itu sedikit milirik pada orang yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu. Naruto tetap memandang ke depan dengan tatapan datar, seolah Hinata hanya dianggap angin baginya. Hanya mengusik saja.

Diam-diam gadis itu tersenyum pahit. Ia benci pernikahan ini!

.

**~When Love Is Growong~**

.

Naruto langsung saja merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang king size, yang terdapat pada lantai hotel yang paling atas. Kamar termahal yang disediakan di sini. Hiashi, Kushina, dan Minato memang sudah merancang semuanya dnegan baik. Tempat terbaik, desiner terbaik, koki terbaik, pelayan terbaik, pencetak undangan terbaik, semuanya mereka lakukan terbaik untuk anak mereka, tanpa mempedulikan perasaan keduanya.

Naruto sedikit melirik pada gadis yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu tengah membenahi perhiasan yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman di depan cermin. Hinata melepas semjua perhiasan itu dengan lembut. Mulai dari anting, mahkota, kalung, semuanya ia lepas dengan hati-hati.

Pemuda itu menatap Hinata tanpa minat, dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain begitu melihat Hinata mencoba untuk membuka gaun pengantinnya.

Diluar dugaannya ; Hinata akan membuka semua pakaiannya dan mulai menggoda Naruto, gadis itu malah masuk ke kamar mandi, dengan celana pendek, dan baju dalam bergaris. Kulit gadis itu begitu putih dan mulus dengan merata. Perawatan apa yang dipakainya? Kenapa kulit itu terbebas dari sesuatu yang menghanguskan kemulusannya? Bagaikan salju, putih secara merata.

Sedikit gairah seorang pria terbesit di hati Naruto. Namun pemuda itu cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Mereka baru saja menikah. Selain itu ia tidak mencintai Hinata. Tapi... bukannya Hinata saat ini sudah menjadi istrinya?

.

Hinata baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan mengenakan piyama ungu bermotif bunga lavender. Gadis itu baru saja mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya serta melepaskan segala kegerahan yang ada. Ia juga mengenakan piyamanya di dalam, malu dilihat Naruto.

Hinata terkejut, begitu mendapati suaminya sudah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang mereka sambil tengkurap. Terbesit rasa bersalah di hatinya. Naruto sudah meikahinya, gadis yang sama sekali ia tidak cintai. Seandainya Hinata mau melawan, pernikahan ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Jika ia mengadu pada Hiashi bahwa Narutolah yang dulu pernah menyakitinya, pria itu pasti akan membatalkan pernikahan ini, meski acara sudah berlangsung setengah jalan. Bahkan jika Hinata mengatakannya saat ini, pria itu pasti akan langsung mengurus surat perceraian mereka. Sayangnya gadis itu tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Gadis itu terlalu penakut.

Ia lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menatap wajah Naruto dengan sendu. Wajah pemuda itu begitu tampan, apalagi saat tidur begini, begitu damai... begitu tenang. Tidak ada Naruto yang playboy di raut wajah pemuda itu. Dengan ragu, Hinata mengangkat tangannya, mencoba untuk menepiskan helaian pirang Naruto di wajahnya. Rambut jabrik itu terasa begitu lembut di telapak tangan Hinata. entah shampo macam apa yang Naruto pakai. Aromanya begitu harum. Begitu maskulin.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun..." Hinata berucap dengan nada bergetar. Matanya terasa buram, oleh air mata. "Maafkan aku membuatmu tidak bahagia Naruto-kun..." gumamnya lagi, seolah mengungkapkan semua yang membebani hatinya sejak lama. Suaranya terdengar begitu pilu, seolah Hinatalah yang bersalah. Namun gadis itu mencoba untuk menahan isakannya, tidak ingin mecoba membangunkan Naruto.

Dengan cepat, Hinata menghapus air matanya. Ia lalu menyelimuti Naruto dengan lembut, selembut-lembutnya. Ia kembali mengelus rambut pirang Naruto, sebelum mematikan lampu dan keluar.

"Selamat malam, Naruto-kun..."

Blamm...

Naruto segera membuka matanya, tergelak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tadi pemuda itu berpura-pura tidur, tak ingin mengobrol dengan Hinata. Tepatnya ia tidak tahu, apa yang harus diobrolkannya dengan gadis itu.

Hinata lah yang paling menderita. Awalnya Naruto ke-geeran sendiri, berpikir bahwa Hinata masih mencintainya. Namun Naruto malah bersikap dingin padanya. Padahal gadis itu terus berusaha, membuat Naruto merasa senyaman mungkin. Namun ia malah bersikap dingin, sama sekali tak mengacuhkan gadis itu.

Parahnya lagi, Hinata terus mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan kesakitannya dari Naruto. Ia sama sekali tak ingin Naruto tahu bahwa selama ini Hinata merasa nyeri. Ia pikir Hinatalah yang merasa sangat senang, akhirnya menikah dengan lelaki yang selama ini dicintainya. Nyatanya tidak. Hinata malah menikah dengan lelaki yang sama sekali tak mencintainya. Rasa sakit itu tidak bisa ditolerir.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya kembali. Tatapannya tertuju pada selimut yang setia munutup kakinya itu. Tadi Hinata menyelimutinya. Kenapa? Naruto pun tidak tahu...

.

Naruto membuka matanya, setelah baru kurang dari tiga puluh menit ia tertidur. Rasa kantuk sama sekali tak berpihak padanya. Pemuda itu ingin tidur! Sayangnya ia tidak bisa.

Kesal, akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk keluar, mencari angin sebentar. Mungkin berjalan-jalan di sekitar pekarangan hotel ini akan membuatnya kelelahan, dan akhirnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Dipakainya mantel tidur yang tergantung di dekat sana, mencegah terjadinya masuk angin pada dirinya.

Ia pun keluar, dan turun menggunakan tangga lift. Secercah rasa penasaran menyelimuti hatinya. Kemana Hinata pergi? Mungkinkah gadis itu tengah tidur di kamar lain? Kelakuan Hinata memang sangat mengejutkan Naruto! Gadis itu begitu menghormatinya! Menjaganya! Seolah Naruto itu adalah permata berharga yang rapuh bahkan bisa hancur jika terkena angin. Naruto jadi teringat, tatapan Hinata saat SMU dulu. Tatapan kekaguman yang dihiasi dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Benar-benar lucu! Hinata sangat mengagumi Naruto dulu. Padahal pemuda itu memiliki reputasi yang cukup buruk. Gadis itu benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan!

Baru saja Naruto melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesosok perempuan tengah terduduk di bangku taman indah yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu remang itu. Hinata.

"Hinata?" sapa Naruto, yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman seraya mendekati Naruto.

Hinata terlihat terkejut. Langsung saja disembunyikannya sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan di belakang punggungnya. "N—Naruto-kun!" pekiknya terkejut. Semburat kemerahan pada wajahnya tidak terlalu nampak, akibat gelapnya malam.

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam di sini?" tanya Naruto akhirnya duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Eumm... a—aku..."

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan di punggungmu?"

Naruto bisa melihat gadis itu tengah menunduk, menyembunyikan kegugupannya, mencari kata-kata yang bagus untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Sejak dulu Naruto sangat menyukai jika Hinata gugup seperti ini. Lucu sekali ekspresinya.

Akhirnya gadis itu mendongkak, berusaha menatap mata biru suaminya itu. Dikeluarkannya sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Sebuah rajutan biru muda, yang sepertinya baru seperempat selesai itu. "A—aku sedang membuat ini..."

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sejujurnya ia masih bingung, untuk apa Hinata membuatnya. Tapi ia tak ingin memusingkannya. Mungkin saja itu untuk sepupunya, Neji Byuuga. Terserah Hinata mau berbuat apa. Toh, Naruto sudah tahu sikap gadis itu.

"N—Naruto-kun sendiri sedang apa?" akhirnya Hinata kembali berucap dengan gugup.

Naruto menoleh sejenak, lalu menatap langit dengan tatapan seolah ingin menggapainya. "Tidak bisa tidur..." ia menjawab pendek, dengan nada suara tak acuh.

Keduanya diam. Hening... Naruto tetap menatap langit. Sebaliknya, Hinata malah menunduk menatap rajutannya yang ia genggam di atas pahanya itu. Ia juga bersyukur, Naruto tidak menanyakan bahwa ia sedang merajut apa. Karena rajutan itu sebenarnya ditujukan pada lelaki itu, dan Hinata tak ingin Naruto mengetahuinya sampai rajutan itu selesai. Tapi jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam... gadis itu ingin Naruto menanyakannya. Hinata ingin Naruto peduli padanya, meski sedikit saja. Sayangnya pemuda itu hanya bersikap tak peduli, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersinggung. Tapi memang, mau bagaimana lagi, jika kita sudah menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kita cintai?

Angin malam itu terasa begitu dingin, seolah menusuk tulang Hinata yang hanya mengenakan pakaian piyama tipis itu.

"Unghh," ia bergumam lirih, sambil mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya mengusir kedinginan.

Naruto menatapnya. "Kau kedinginan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk, sambil sesekali menghembus telapak tangannya. Ia ingin segera masuk, tapi tak enak pada Naruto. Masa ia meninggalkan suaminya sendirian di taman?

Mata Hinata membulat, begitu merasakan kehangatan menyeruak di tubuhnya, ketika mantel Naruto menyelimutinya dari belakang. Ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan tidak percaya. Jantungya berpacu cepat. Sejak dulu Naruto memang selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"Kau keluar tidak membawa jaket. Nekat juga..." kata Naruto kegelian.

Hinata tersipu. "Maaf..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah merepotkanmu," gadis itu berucap dengan nada lirih. Ia semakin meringkuk di balik mantel Naruto yang hangat. Aroma Naruto yang bercampur pada mantel itu tercium oleh Hinata. Jika dulu Naruto beraroma mint yang bercapur dengan aroma ramen, sekarang harum farfum, aroma mint, serta maskulinlah yang dapat gadis itu cium. Harum sekali.

Naruto mengernyit. Sejak apa gadis itu merepotkannya? "Kau itu memang aneh yah," dengan kejamnya ia berucap.

Hinata bisa memakluminya. Sejak dulu Naruto memang type yang selalu berterus terang. Bohong pun pasti akan langsung ketahuan. Pemuda itu memang begitu mengagumkan di mata Hinata. bahkan dimata para gadis. Hanya saja, wanita lainnya mengagumi Naruto, dan menginginkan pemuda itu. Sedangkan Hinata menginginkan kebahagiaan Naruto. Ia ingin Naruto bahagia. Karena itulah hatinya sangat sakit, begitu mereka menikah. Mimpinya untuk membahagiakan Naruto sirna seketika. Gadis itu memang sudah tahu, bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa mengukir senyuman penuh arti di wajah naruto. Bagaikan hendak memahat patung permata, hanya dengan tangan kosong,

Sesekali Naruto melirik pada Hinata. Rambut indigonya yang terurai menutup sebelah wajahnya. Apalagi saat ini gadis itu tengah menunduk. Dulu ia memang mengagumi kecantikan Hinata, juga sifat lembutnya. Entah mengapa saat bersama Hinata, Naruto merasa nyaman. Reaksi jika gadis itu terkejut, malu, atau apa pun yang membuat pipinya memerah benar-benar menggemaskan. Naruto sampai heran, kenapa gadis itu tak mempunyai pacar? Jawabannya ialah karena hanya dirinyalah yang dicintai Hinata. Disukai oleh gadis seperti Hyuuga Hinata memang membawa kebanggaan besar baginya. Namun Naruto berpikir panjang. Ia tak mungkin berpacaran pada gadis yang tidak menarik seperti Hinata... benar-benar pikiran yang brengsek!

Naruto jadi teringat masa lalu. Dimana Hinata selalu membantunya dengan senyuman penuh arti. Mungkin ia harus belajar mencintai gadis itu...

"Ya sudah! Ayo masuk!" ajak Naruto seraya berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

Hinata tersontak kaget. Ditatapnya wajah dan tangan Naruto secara bergantian. Gadis itu tahu maksud dari Naruto. Sejenak ia menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan ragu, dan akhirnya ia menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Kehangatan menyeruak di telapak tangan mereka masing-masing...

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

.

"_Aaaakkhh! Dasar guru gila! Masa hanya karena tertidur di kelas harus membersihkan toilet seperti ini!" Naruto dengan seragam sekolahnya yang berantakan menggerutu kesal, seraya mengepel lantai itu dengan asal-asalan._

_Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, telah tertidur di kelas saat pelajaran Biologi oleh Anko, salah satu guru terkejam yang ada di sekolahnya. Semalam ia memang pergi ke club, bersama seorang gadis dan malah lupa waktu untuk pulang. Untunglah saat itu orang tuanya sedang tidak di rumah, membebaskan Naruto dari omelan panjang lebar ibunya. Selain itu hari ini ia ada janji kencan pada pacarnya! Bisa-bisa pacarnya itumarah besar, dan bunyi 'plak' lah yang terdengar._

"_Naruto-kun...?" pemuda itu menoleh dengan malas, begitu mendengar suara yang begitu lembut nan indah. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut indigo yang dikuncir ekor kuda, mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan milik Naruto._

"_Hinata? apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak pulang?"_

_Gadis itu nampak menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Kedua jari telunjuknya berkutat gugup. "Aku mau membantumu, Naruto-kun..."_

_Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingun dengan tingkah Hinata. Hingga akhirnya ia tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah! Pekerjaan ini berat! Sebaiknya kau pulang saja duluan!"_

_Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Aku ingin membantumu Naruto-kun. Nanti kau terlambat pulang..." ia berkata dengan memasang tampang memelas, seolah ialah yang meminta tolong._

"_Kenapa kau ingin membantuku?"_

_Gadis itu tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia kembali memainkan jemarinya, melirik ke arah lain. Berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat. "A__—__aku hanya ingin membantumu... sebagai... teman..."_

_Cengiran mengembang di wajah Naruto. Langsung saja ia mendekati gadis itu dengan penuh semangat. Jika tidak ingat sepupu Hinata Hyuuga Neji, dan ayah gadis itu yang super galak, sudah pasti ia langsung memeluk Hinata dengan erat, tanpa harus menerima pukulan dari ketua klub karate di sekolahnya, beserta mendapatkan tuntutan dari pihak kepolisian._

"_Kalau begitu aku mau pergi dulu yah! Ada janji dengan Ino-chan!"_

_Senyuman langsung menghilang di wajah Hinata. Padahal Hinata ingin bersama dengan naruto. Tapi kenapa pemuda itu malah ingin pergi meninggalkannya? Rasa nyeri menyerang hati Hinata. Hinata ingin berkata, tapi melihat wajah penuh harap oleh Naruto membuatnya tak tega._

_Rasa sakit di hatinya samakin menjadi-jadi, begitu ia akhirnya mengukir senyuman manis, yang dibuat-buat. Gadis itu berusaha menutupi rasa sedihnya. "Tentu saja! Ganbatte ya Naruto-kun!"_

_Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat. Langsung saja ia menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan ceria. "Makasih yah Hinata! kau memang teman terbaik sedunia! Ya sudah aku pergi dulu yah! Besok kau kutraktir deh!"_

_Hinata menatap kepergian Naruto yang semakin jauh dengan sendu. Tak pernahkah lelaki itu membaca perasaan Hinata? Mengapa gadis itu yang selalu berkorban?_

_Gadis itu segera menyeka air matanya yang hendak keluar, dan memulai untuk mengepel lantai toilet itu... sendirian..._

...

A/N :

Aaaahh! Akhirnya fic ini selesai jugaaaa! Rasanya lega banget, sekaligus senang! Soalnya Natsu udah kembali aktif di fandom Naruto^^

Yosh! Makasih buat para readers yang udah nyempetin diri buat ngebaca fic gaje ini! sekarang, bolehkah Natsu minta review anda sekalian

Baik itu kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan lapang dada!^^

Akhir kata, raview please... *puppy eyes no jutsuu*

.

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	2. Empity expectation

Yo minna! Natsu come back! XD

Makasih banyak buat para readers yang udah sempet ninggalin jejak review di chapter sebelumnya! XD Jujur, review anda sekalian membuat Natsu semangat buat ngetik! XD Apalagi yang nge-fave! Natsu sweneeeengg banget! X3

Yosh! Buat reviewer yang login, Natsu udah bales lewat PM! Buat yang gak login, balasannya bakal ada di akhir cerita yaaaahh! XD

So, tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, karena seperti kata Mr. Crab, 'waktu adalah uang' dengan berarti jika kita membuang waktu itu artinya kita membuang uang, dan Natsu gak akan pernah membuang kertas berharga itu, makanya— *woy! Buruan!*

Langsung baca ajaaaa! XD

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Title : When Love is Growing**

**Story By : Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Rated : T –semi M Maybe?^^**

**Pairing : NarutoXHinata**

**WARNING(S) : AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, abal, adult version of NaruHina, norak, gaje, jelek, ancur, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, hipotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin! *plakk!***

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Fic ini murni dari otak Natsu yang super standar!**

**Summary : Bagaimana ia bisa bahagia jika ia harus menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tak dicintainya? Mungkinkah cinta akan tumbuh di antara mereka?/kenapa selalu dia yang berkorban?/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read! XP**

**.**

**Chapter 2 :**

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Bukannya kalian tidak saling mencintai?" tersirat sedikit kecemasan dari suara Neji yang datar itu.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Terbesit sedikit kekesalan di hatinya, begitu Neji selalu menanyakan soal rumah tangganya dan Naruto. Sepupunya itu selalu saja mencurigai Naruto. Tentu saja. Siapa saja pasti akan berpikir seperti itu, mengingat reputasi si blonde itu yang kurang baik saat SMU dulu.

"Neji nii tidak sudah khawatir. Naruto-kun tak pernah kasar padaku kok," Hinata mencoba meyakinkan. Naruto memang tak pernah bersikap kasar pada Hinata. bahkan pemuda itu tak pernah menyentuhnya seujung rambut pun, meski usia pernikahan mereka sudah mencapai dua minggu itu itu.

Awalnya orang tua mereka menyarankan untuk berbulan madu, agar ikatan cinta mereka semakin erat. Namun keduanya menolak, dengan alasan tak memiliki kesempatan. Keduanya sama-sama bekerja di perusahaan keluarga masing-masing. Bertemu pun sangat jarang. Pernikahan hanyalah sebagai status untuk kedua pasangan pengantin baru itu. tak ada cinta, tak ada kasih sayang. Tak ada ikatan untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain.

"Kau mencintaiya?" pertanyaan Neji barusan sukses membuat jantung Hinata terasa tersentak. Inilah resiko, memiliki sepupu yang over-protective.

Hinata memainkan jarinya, yang ia letakkan di belakangnya. Dress biru-nya membuatnya nampak begitu manis. Tapi tak satu pun orang yang melihatnya berani menatapnya dengan kekaguman atau tatapan nakal seolah hendak melahapnya hidup-hidup, mengingat saat ini gadis itu tengah berjalan bersama Hyuuga Neji. Pemuda itu tak ampun lagi menghajar siapa pun yang berani menyentuh sepupunya ini.

Bahkan saat SMU dulu, Naruto juga sering menjadi bulan-bulanan pemuda berambut panjang itu, karena kabarnya Naruto dekat dengan Hinata. Berulang kali Neji memperingatkan Hinata, agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan si playboy kelas kakap itu. Namun Hinata tetap keras kepala, dan terus membela Naruto. Hasilnya? Hanya penyesalan yang tertinggal. Yah, memangnya ada, penyesalan yang datang sebelum kita melakukan kesalahan?

"Hinata...?"

"Aku tidak tahu Neji nii... aku berdebar-debar saat Naruto-kun menatapku. Aku juga sangat menghormatinya. Tapi perasaanku kali ini tidak sama seperti yang kurasakan, saat SMU dulu..." Hinata berucap jujur, menerawang ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia bagaikan putri salju yang siap untuk dilukis. Cantik jelita. '_Sepertinya hanya kekaguman saja yang tersisa. Tidak ada rasa cinta..._' Hinata menyambung ucapannya dalam hati.

"Kusarankan agar kau sedikit terbuka pada pemuda brengsek itu. Bukannya bagaimana, tapi aku sangat mengenal dia. Dia bocah ingusan yang hanya bisa mempermainkan perasaan seorang gadis,"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Yang dikatakan neji memang ada benarnya. Tapi rasanya ia itu terlalu berlebihan. Naruto memang playboy. Tapi dia tetap manusia biasa. Memiliki hati, perasaan, dan hak untuk mencintai seseorang. Tapi semua itu telah terampas oleh takdir.

"Terima kasih atas saranmu Neji nii. Tapi kumohon jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Naruto-kun. Bagaimana pun dia itu lelaki yang sangat baik," Naruto memang bersikap dingin padanya. Tapi pemuda itu tidak pernah menuntut pada Hinata. Tidak pernah menyalahkan gadis itu atas segala yang terjadi. Bagaimana pun Hinata **pernah** mencintai Naruto. Sangat mencintainya...

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," Neji berucap seraya tersenyum tipis.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, sambil mengobrol. Hingga akhirnya obrolan mereka berakhir begitu keduanya sampai di depan apartemen baru Hinata dan Naruto.

Gadis itu menunggu sampai bayangan Neji menghilang, meninggalkannya. Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Bukannya masuk ke dalam, ia malah memutar tubuh menuju ke arah lain. Ia malas di rumah. Rumah itu bagaikan penjara mewah untuknya. Meski mewah, dengan prabot lengkap dipesan langsung dari luar negri, yang namanya penjara tetap saja penjara!

.

**~When Love is Growing~**

.

Hinata tengah terduduk, di sebuah bangku panjang, yang ada di Konoha Park. Taman di sana begitu indah, dengan banyaknya bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, dan kupu-kupu beraneka macam menyertainya. Suara gelak tawa anak-anak yang sedang bermain di sana terdengar begitu menyenangkan di telinga gadis berambut indigo itu. Pandangan Hinata tertuju lurus, pada sebuah pemandangan yang membuat hatinya serasa terperas. Sebuah keluarga... mereka terdiri dari empat orang, dengan sepasang suami istri, dan dua anak mereka. Pikinik yang menyenangkan, di sore tak pernah lepas dari keluarga itu. Si ayah mengajak kedua anaknya bermain, sedangkan si ibu tengah mempersiapkan makan siang.

Hinata tersenyum miris. Melihat hal itu hanya membuat hatinya pilu. Andai saja ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan... kebahagiaan ketika kau bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu hingga akhir hayat. Hinata menertawai dirinya yang terlalu naif.

Dress biru tua selutut yang ia kenakan membuatnya nampak begitu manis. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan beranggapan, bahwa usia Hinata masih menginjak 14-18 tahunan. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang menggemaskan. Sesekali ada yang menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan kagum. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis, menanggapinya.

Gadis itu menerawang jauh, menatap langit biru yang menyilaukan mata. Sudah dua minggu, usia pernikahannya dengan Namikaze Naruto. Tidak ada yang berubah... pernikahan itu hanya seperti status saja. Tak ada cinta, tak ada kebahagiaan dalam rumah tangga mereka. Kaku.

Naruto sangat jarang di rumah. Pulang selalu lewat tengah malam, itupun mungkin hanya sekali dalam seminggu. Hinata hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemen yang besar itu, bersama dengan pelayan-pelayan rumahnya. Jika sepasang suami-istri itu bertemu, Naruto hanya menyapa istrinya layaknya seorang teman yang baru kurang dari sebulan ia kenal, menanyakan bahwa ia ada meeting mendadak dan sebagainya, lalu pergi lagi. Pernah sekali, Hinata menghirup oroma farfum wanita di jas kerja Naruto, saat ia hendak membawanya ke tempat cucian. Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap jas tersebut dengan ekspresi terluka.

Ini memang salahnya. Seandainya wanita itu SEDIKIT lebih berani, pernikahan ini tentu tak akan terjadi. Ia bisa saja bersatu dengan Naruto, untuk menentangnya. Sayangnya gadis itu terlalu penakut. Tak berani untuk bicara. Jika orang tahu bahwa Hinata pernah mencintai naruto, semuanya pasti beranggapan bahwa ia adalah gadis yang licik, yang memanfaankan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, yang merusak kebahagiaan seseorang hanya demi kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Sayangnya tidak. Sebenarnya Hinata lah yang paling tersiksa. Tinggal serumah dengan orang yang tak mencintainya, bahkan tak menyadari keberadaannya. Pertanyaannya, apakah Hinata masih mencintai Naruto? Hanya dia yang tahu...

"Hhhh..." gadis itu menghela nafas berat. Tangannya merayap, hendak mengambil sesuatu dari saku gaun santainya.

Mata lavendernya membelalak, begitu tak menyadari kehadiran 'benda' itu di tempatnya. Padahal Hinata yakin, ia tadi membawanya. Rasa panik mulai menghatui pikirannya. Gadis itu memandangi tanah yang dilapisi oleh rerumputan yang dipijaknya dengan teliti. Berharap, bahwa benda itu terjatuh saat ia duduk tadi.

Nihil. Benda itu sama sekali tak ada di sana. Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa Naruto benar-benar bukan jodohnya? Gadis itu segera menyeka air matanya yang hendak keluar, dan mulai berusaha untuk mencari 'benda' itu.

.

**~When Love is Growing~**

.

"Tadaimaaa," sapa Naruto dengan nada malas, begitu ia baru saja keluar dari lift, yang naik ke lantai empat. Langsung saja ia disambut oleh seorang pelayan, dan mengambil tas koper pria itu dengan sopan.

Pria berambut pirang jabrik itu juga membuka jasnya, dan melonggarkan dasinya, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Mata sapphire-nya melirik jam dinding mewah yang menempel di atas sana. Sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu peduli, tapi, rasanya aneh juga, tak menyadari kehadiran Hinata yang menyambutnya sepulang kerja. Yah, Hinata memang selalu menunggu kepulangan Naruto. Tak peduli jika lonceng jam besar sudah berdentang menandankan tengah malam. Gadis itu tetap setia menunggu. Bahkan Naruto pernah mendapati Hinata tertidur pulas di sofa, hanya dengan mengenakan piyama tipis. Gadis yang setia, pikir Naruto.

Tapi apa yang pria itu berikan? Ia hanya bersikap tak acuh pada wanita itu. Paling, Naruto hanya bilang 'tadaima' dan langsung menghambur ke dalam begitu saja, tanpa sempat-sempatnya melirik Hinata. Tidak ada ciuman selamat datang, yang biasanya diberikan seorang suami pada istrinya. Bahkan Naruto tak pernah menanyai bagaimana kabar gadis itu.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak mau memberi Hinata harapan kosong. Jika Naruto terus-terusan berbuat baik padanya, akan ada dua pihak yang terluka. Dirinya, dan Hinata. Naruto tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bukan keinginannya. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya tersiksa saja.

"Mana Hinata?" akhirnya ia bertanya, pada pelayan yang menyodorkan kopi di atas mejanya.

" Hyuuga-sama sedang keluar. Tadi dia dijemput oleh Neji-sama" jawab pelayan itu dengan nada formal.

"Memangnya sejak kapan di keluar?"

"Kalau tidak salah, jam dua tadi,"

Naruto terdiam. Kemana perginya gadis pemalu itu? Apa yang dilakukannya selama dua jam? Setahu Naruto, istrinya itu jarang sekali keluar. Paling hanya keluar jika ada urusan yang benar-benar penting. Apa Hinata mulai berpikir, bahwa dirinya telah dibodohi oleh Naruto?

Pria itu menggelengkan kepala,mengusir pikiran aneh itu. Hinata bukan gadis seperti itu.

Pandangan pria itu langsung tertuju pada sebuah benda panjang kecil berwarna orange yang terlihat tak asing baginya, tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Naruto lalu bangkit dari kursi, dan meraih tongkat kecil itu yang tadinya tergeletak di depan cermin rias. Ditatapnya benda itu dengan seksama. Pensil mekanik orange dengan gambar kucing kecil di sana. "Ini 'kan..."

"Selamat datang, Hyuuga-sama..."

Naruto segera memutar kepalanya, begitu mendengar suara pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan Hinata. Pria itu terdiam sejenak, menatap gadis itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Pakaian Hinata nampak lusuh dan sedikit kotor. Rambut indingonya pun terlihat agak berantakan. Matanya nampak sembab, setelah menangis.

"Kau... dari mana saja?" tanya Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tanpa sadar ia masih memegang pensil tadi.

"N—Naruto-kun!" Hinata nampak kaget dengan kehadiran Naruto. "S—sejak kapan kau pulang?" ia malah balik bertanya dengan gugup.

"Baru saja," jawab Naruto masih melongo.

"Ohya, ini milikmu?" tanyanya seraya memperlihatkan pensil yang tadi ditemukannya.

Mata Hinata membelalak sempurna. Langsung saja diraihnya pensil itu dari tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya di dadanya. Seolah benda kecil itu adalah benda yang paing berharga dalam hidupnya. Naruto masih terdiam, melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" sirat kebahagiaan terukir jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Di lantai,"

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak Naruto-kun! Hontou ni arigato!" ucap Hinata dengan nada haru, seraya menepis setetes cairan being yang hendak keluar dari sudut matanya.

Naruto tertegun. Dilihatnya lekukan pelangi terbalik terukir jelas di wajah Hinata. senyuman itu... sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Naruto melihat senyuman tulus gadis itu. Mungkin sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Pasalnya, sejak pernikahan mereka, Hinata tak pernah tersenyum dengan tulus. Hanya senyum terpaksa yang dibuat-buat, dan Naruto mengetahuinya.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto terus memandangi wajah Hinata. Entah mengapa, SEDIKIT kerinduan masuk menyelinap di hatinya. Namun dengan cepat, Naruto mengusir perasaan itu jauh-jauh, dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Tepat saat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya padanya.

"Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu yah, Naruto-kun! Aku akan buatkan makanan!" Hinata pun bergegas memasukkan pensil itu ke dalam lacinya, dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Naruto masih menatap pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia ingat betul dengan pensil mekanik tadi. Pensil itu... adalah pensilnya dulu. Tentu saja sebelum ia memberikannya pada Hinata.

Mengapa gadis itu masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang? Naruto jadi teringat Shion, kekasihnya dulu. Sebulan yang lalu wanita pirang itu membuang cincin emas murni dengan permata ruby pemberian Naruto di hari ulang tahunnya, hanya karena ia tak suka dengan warnanya. Padahal cincin itu hasil buatan pemahat terkenal, yang namanya sudah meraih titik puncak ketinggiannya. Saat itu hati Naruto mencelos, saat Shion meminta dibuatkan yang baru. Tapi tak apalah! Itu 'kan hanya cincin! Cincin yang seharga dengan gaji tiga tahun sekertarisnya di kantor.

Tapi Hinata? Hanya pensil biasa, yang seharga dengan selusin permen karet, yang bisa ia beli untuk memenuhi samudra Pasifik itu... kenapa masih ia simpan sampai sekarang? Seolah pensil itu adalah sebagian dari hidupnya. Apakah... itu karena pemberian Naruto? Sebesar itu kah rasa cinta Hinata padanya, errr... dulu?

.

**~When Love is Growing~**

.

Naruto memperhatikan makanan yang tersaji di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Beda sekali, dengan makanan ala barat yang selama ini ia makan. Semangkuk ramen, teh hijau, dan kue danggo sebagai makanan penutupnya. Bukan apanya! Tapi... ini semua memang makanan favoritenya saat SMU dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Tatapannya teralih pada wanita yang duduk di sisi lain meja, menatap makanan itu dengan gugup.

"Kau yang memasak ini semua?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata. Wanita itu hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan malu-malu.

"Emmm... kupikir Naruto-kun masih menyukai makanan seperti ini! Tapi kalau tidak suka, biar dibuang saja! Nanti aku buatkan makanan lain," ucapnya seraya menunduk, serta memainkan kedua jarinya dengan gugup. Kebiasaan yang tak akan pernah lepas dari gadis itu jika sedang gugup.

Naruto langsung saja menyengir lebar. "Tentu saja! Aku masih sangat menyukainya! Rupanya kau masih ingat kesukaanku yah!"

Wajah Hinata langsung merona merah. Sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat cengiran lima jari yang khas dari Naruto. Sungguh, Hinata sangat merindukan senyuman itu. Gadis itu menunduk malu. "Emmm... s—oalnya, gampang diingat..." Hinata beralasan.

Naruto nampak tak acuh. Dengan cengiran yang masih terpamer di wajah lugunya, ia pun memisahkan sumpit, dan mulai menyantap ramen buatan Hinata. Rasanya tidak berubah! Persis buatan Hinata tiga tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali!

Hinata yang memperhatikan Naruto makan dengan lahap hanya tersenyum tipis. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berdua makan bersama di rumah. Tak bisa dibayangkan betapa senangnya Hinata sekarang. Wanita itu pun ikut mengambil sumpitnya, dan mulai makan dalam diam.

.

**~When Love is Growing~**

.

"Hei, kau tahu Shion? Artis terkenal itu!"

"Ya! Katanya dia menjalin hubungan dengan pimilik perusahaan ini!"

Hati Hinata mencelos, mendengar pembicaraan dua kariyawan yang satu lift dengannya ini. tangannya yang memegang rantang berisi ramen itu menegang.

"Lho, bukannya Tuan Namikaze itu sudah menikah?"

"Ahh! Kau ini seperti tidak tahu saja! Anaknya Namikaze Minato itu 'kan memang terkenal playboy! Kalau mau, dia bisa memacari seluruh kariyawan muda di perusahaan ini! Apalagi, istrinya jarang sekali menampakkan diri!"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin secepatnya keluar dari lift ini. Kalau bisa, ia ingin merusak gendang telinganya sendiri, agar tidak mendengar gosip dua karyawan ini. Matanya menghangat. Gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya saat ini. Ternyata Naruto memang tidak pernah berubah!

Niat untuk mengantarkan makan siang untuk suaminya itu telah menguap entah kemana. Rasanya gadis itu ingin pulang secepatnya. Ingin mejauh dari gedung tinggi milik Namikaze ini.

Ting...

Bunyi dentintingan yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah sampai pada lantai 13 pun berbunyi. Hinata menghirup udara banyak-banyak, dan menghembuskannya kembali. Berusaha mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya saat bertemu Naruto nanti.

.

.

"Maaf Shion, saat ini aku sedang tidak bisa! Pekerjaanku banyak!"

"_Alasan! Bilang saja kalau kau mau mengurusi istri barumu itu! Ternyata kau memang tidak mencintaiku!"_

Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto membanting ponselnya, saat ia sedang bertelpon dengan wanita pirang, yang sudah menyandang gelar 'selingkuhan' itu. Masa untuk ke salon saja mesti ditemani? Apa sih, yang sebenarnya ada di pikirannya? Mau memamerkan Naruto di hadapan teman-temannya? Naruto berdecih, saat memikirkan alasan itu.

"Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan. Lagipula saat ini aku sedang tidak enak badan! Kumohon mengertilah!" Naruto memutar-mutar kursinya dengan sabar. Berharap dengan cara itu kekesalannya bisa berkurang. Tidak mengertikah wanita itu hanya dari mendengar suara Naruto yang terdengar agak serak?

"_Aku tidak peduli! Lagipula kau hanya perlu mengantarku kok! Bukan kau yang didandani! Bukan kau yang dibuat cantik!"_

"Dan menunggumu selama berjam-jam?" Naruto memijit-mijit kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"_Jadi kau tidak mau meluangkan waktumu padaku? Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu! Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku!"_ Naruto bisa mendengar suara Shion yang hampir menangis di sebrang sana.

"Naruto-kun..."

Mata Naruto membelalak, begitu mendengar suara yang begitu familier di telinganya. "Sebentar! Nanti kutelpon lagi!" ia pun langsung memutus telponnya, dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Hinata. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung. Tatapannya tertuju pada rantang yang dibawa oleh Hinata.

"A—apa aku mengganggumu, Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis itu seraya menunduk takut.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Sama sekali tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

Dilihatnya Hinata menyerahkan rantang besi itu, dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. "Aku m—membawakanmu makan siang. I—itu pun kalau kau mau menerimanya..." ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar gemetaran.

Naruto terdiam, terkejut sejenak, dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Wanita itu tahu-tahu saja, kalau ia belum makan siang, dan ramenlah yang tepat untuk memperbaiki moodnya yang baru saja dirusak oleh Shion.

Senyuman pun mengembang di wajah Naruto. "Kau tahu saja bahwa saat ini aku sedang lapar!"

Hinata tersenyum puas. Ia lalu berjalan dnegan anggun, dan meletakkan rantang itu di atas meja kerja Naruto. Gadis itu lalu membungkuk hormat, layaknya bawahan Naruto. "Semoga kau menyukainya..."

"Kau duduk saja dulu!"

Awalnya Hinata agak ragu, namun akhirnya ia pun menurut saja. Diambilnya kursi yang ada di depan meja Naruto, dan duduk dengan posisi gugup di sana. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan lembut. Pria itu nampak membuka rantang itu satu persatu, dan menatap makanannya penuh minat.

Hinata senang, karena dirinya dan Naruto semakin dekat saja. Senyuman yang dulunya 'langka' ia lihat itu kini hampir setiap hari ia lihat. Naruto memang masih tidak menganggapnmya sebagai istri, tapi seolah kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu terulang kembali. Saat Hinata selalu membuatkan Naruto ramen kesukaannya, saat Naruto menyengir lebar dan Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. Saat mereka saling menyapa jika berpapasan di rumah. Mungkin mereka berdua memang harus memulai dari awal lagi.

Panggilan Shion di ponselnya sama sekali tidak Naruto hiraukan. Bahkan ia me-reject panggilan itu, dan me-non-aktifkan ponselnya. Hinata menatap kejadian itu dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa Naruto sengaja menolak panggilannya? Apakah karena keberadaannya?

"Naruto-kun, kenapa telponmu tidak kau angkat?"

Naruto nampak masih asyik dengan makan siangnya. "Orang tidak penting. Saat ini aku tidak mau diganggu dulu,"

Hinata seolah tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Namun ia hanya diam saja. Hinata tahu diri juga. Ia tak punya hak untuk mengusik urusan Naruto, meski pria itu sudah resmi menjadi suaminya.

Gadis itu mencuri pandang pada Naruto. kalau diperhatian, saat ini wajah pria itu nampak pucat dan kelelahan. Suaranya juga terdengar parau. "Kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya lalu meraih segelas air yang tergeletak di mejanya, dan menegunknya sampai habis menatap Hinata dengan santai. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau sepertinya kurang sehat," gadis itu berkata, sambil merapikan rantang bekas Naruto makan.

Pria di depannya itu kembali menyengir lebar, seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Emm... hanya flu ringan. Paling nanti sembuh juga kok,"

Rasa khawatir menyeruak di hati Hinata. "Kau sudah minum obat?" tanyanya penuh perhatian. Naruto hanya mengagguk kaku.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat Naruto-kun! Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu! Selain itu kau juga harus perbanyak minum air miner..." Hinata tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, melihat tatapan tak percaya dari mata Naruto. Gadis itu jadi malu sendiri, sudah bertingkah sok mengatur. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Ia memaki dirinya sendiri.

"M—maaf..." lirihnya malu.

Cengiran kembali mengembang di wajah Naruto. "Kenapa minta maaf?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng kaku, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mungkin saat ini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Naruto lalu berdiri, seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. "Ya sudah! Aku antar kau sampai ke depan ya!"

Gadis itu kembali menggeleng. "T—tidak usah! Kau pasti banyak kerjaan!" tolaknya berusaha sehalus mungkin. "A—aku tak ingin merepotkanmu Naruto-kun!"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali tersenyum tulus. "Kalau begitu hati-hati,"

Seketika rona merah langsung merambat cepat di permukaan kulitnya. Kaki Hinata seolah gemetaran, melihat senyum Naruto saat ini. Bukan cengiran kekanak-kanakan yang selalu ia sukai. Melainkan senyuman lelaki dewasa yang begitu maskulin, membuat jantung Hinata berdetak entah sekian kali lebih cepat.

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat, dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebelum dia keburu pingsan duluan.

Blamm...

Naruto menatap kepergian Hinata dnegan senyum yang masih terukir di wajahnya. Lama kelamaan senyuman itu menghilang dengan cepat. Pria itu langsung duduk di kursinya, merenungkan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Apakah... ia sudah terlalu baik pada Hinata? Apa itu artinya ia memberi Hinata secercah harapan kosong! Tidak! Tidak! Pria itu tak ingin menyakiti hati wanita itu—lagi.

Dulu Naruto memang bersikap terlalu baik pada Hinata. Akibatnya, gadis itu malah menyukainya, dan Naruto malah menolaknya mentah-mentah! Apa jadinya kalau hal itu terulang lagi? Mungkin ia akan langsung dibunuh oleh Hiashi dan Neji!

Naruto tak mencintai Hinata! ia hanya mencintai Shion seorang! Tapi... kenapa kerap kali ia bersama gadis berambut indigo itu, Naruto merasa begitu tenang? Seolah Hinatalah yang akan melindunginya meski harus mengorbankan nyawa. Bahkan jika ini era ninja, saat ia melawan penjahat berbahaya yang siap untuk membunuhnya, Hinata pasti akan langsung datang menyelamatkannya. Berkata bahwa gadis itu tidak takut mati, dan menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam dikala ajal sudah sangat dekat padanya.

Pria itu meremas rambut pirangnya frustasi. Teringat saat SMU dulu, gadis itu selalu saja menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Dan apa yang Naruto berikan padanya? Pemuda itu bahkan tak pernah melirik Hinata.

"Tuan, anda ada meeting sepuluh menit lagi di lantai enam," ucapan sekertarisnya, yang masuk tanpa Naruto sadari itu menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Ah, iya... tolong persiapkan segalanya, selesai tiga menit sebelu meeting dimulai,"

"Baik tuan,"

Naruto mencoba berdiri, namun seolah ia langsung kehilangan keseimbangannya. Untunglah dengan sigap, ia memegang meja yang menjadi tumpuannya, sebelum ia terjatuh di lantai. Pandangannya agak kabur. Apakah ini karena flu-nya?

Pria itu menggeleng cepat. Ia harus menghadiri meeting ini. flu biasa seperti ini tak akan bisa mengalahkannya.

.

**~When Love is Growing~**

.

Hinata memandang syal biri berbahan rajutan yang sudah dikerjakannya selama berminggu-minggu itu dengan puas. Nama Naruto yang terbuat daru wol orange terpantri jelas di sudut syal hangat itu. Lebih cepat, dari perkiraannya. Awalnya ia telah memperkirakan, syal iniu akan selesai seminggu sebelum ulang tahun Naruto.

Hinata memeluk syal hangat itu dengan lembut. Ia berniat memberikannya pada Naruto tanggal 10 Oktober nanti saat ulang tahun Naruto. Tepat sebelum memasuki musim dingin. Mungkin gadis itu masih ada waktu, untuk membuatkan topi, dan sarung tangannya juga...

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Naruto mulai 'menghangat' padanya. Tapi saat ini gadis itu tak ingin berharap banyak. Takut, kejadian yang sama akan terulang lagi. Paling, Naruto bersikap baik padanya karena diancam oleh ibunya.

Gadis itu teringat akan senyuman Naruto yang tadi. Senyuman yang Hinata yakin, seluruh gadis akan bertekuk lutut, jika melihat wajah Naruto saat itu. Hinata pun hampir saja pingsan. Kakinya seolah mengurus menjadi lidi, tak sanggup menahan berat badannya.

"Hinata-sama!" lamunan gadis itu buyar, begitu seorang pelayan langsung saja menerobos lobby, mengagetkan Hinata. Wanita itu hanya menatap si pelayan dengan kening berkerut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tuan Namikaze... dia langsung tak sadarkan diri saat sedang rapat di kantornya. Saat ini dia ada di bawah, diantar oleh anak buahnya!"

Mata Hinata membelalak sempurna. Segera ia langsung berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki. Jantungnya seolah nyaris copot. Rasa khawatir seolah meninju-ninju hatinya. Gadis itu tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"B—bawa dia naik ke kamar!" ucap Hinata panik.

Setahu Hinata, Naruto adalah lelaki yang kuat, baik dari segi fisik maupun mental. Pernah sekali, saat SMU dulu, Naruto sakit. Suhu tubuhnya sudah mencapai 41 derajat. Tapi lelaki itu masih sempatnya tersenyum, mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja kepada kedua orang tuanya. Sakit apa, yang bisa-bisanya membuat seorang Namikaze Naruto tak sadarkan diri seperti itu? Segera Hinata turun dengan menggunakan lift, dengan segumpal harapan, Naruto baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**.**

"_Maafkan aku Hinata! aku benar-benar kesal dengan si Teme itu! dia selalu saja tebar pesona! Makannya tanpa sengaja aku mematahkan pensilmu, saking emosinya!"_

_Hinata yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto sepulang sekolah hanya tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun! Lagipula itu hanya pensil biasa kok! Aku masih punya banyak di rumah," gadis itu berupaya agar Naruto tidak merasa bersalah._

_Yah, pelajaran terakhir tadi adalah menggambar organ-organ dalam manusia. Kebanyakan siswa menggunaka pensil agar lebih mudah. Namun sepertinya ada beberapa siswa yang sudah ahli, sehingga mereka hanya menggunakan pulpen untuk melakukannya._

_Sialnya, pensil mekanik yang Naruto bawa malah patah, dan ia lupa membawa isinya. Ia termasuk siswa yang kurang ahli, bahkan kata 'kurang' itu bisa diganti dengan kata 'tidak sama sekali.' Jangankan memakai pulpen. Pakai pensil saja ia sudah bagaikan ditugaskan mendaki tiga gunung dalam jangka waktu 24 jam!_

_Untunglah, Hinata termasuk kategori 'ahli' dalam menggambar. Sehingga ia pun dengan senang hati meminjamkan pemuda itu pensil miliknya, dan pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan tenang._

_Setelah selesai, semua gambar dikumpul. Diumumkan yang mendapat nilai terbaik dalam tugas kali ini adalah Uciha Sasuke, musuh bebuyutan Naruto. Dan malah si pirang itu yang mendapat nilai terendah! Sasuke hanya tersenyum sombong pada Naruto, dan melemparkan kata-kata ejekan yang super duper pedas, membuat telinga pemuda pemilik tiga garis tipis di pipinya itu menjadi panas._

_Dan... klakk! Pensil Hinata yang ada di tangannya pun menjadi korbannya._

"_Aku benar-benar menyesal..." Naruto berkata dengan nada lesu._

"_Tidak apa-apa," Hinata tetap bersikeras._

_Lelaki pirang itu nampak menghela nafas berat. Bukan apanya. Ia sudah selalu merepotkan Hinata. Dan kali ini, lelaki itu malah merusak barang milik gadis itu? Sememalukannya inikah, Namikaze Naruto? _

_Tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak, teringat akan sesuatu. Langsung saja ia berhenti berjalan, dan merogoh isi tasnya, seolah mencari sesuatu di sana. Hinata pun ikut berhenti, memperhatikan Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. Matanya membelalak, begitu melihat Naruto menyerahkannya sebuah pensil mekanik berwarna orange, dangan gambar kucing coklat kecil di sana._

"_Ini sebagai gantinya! Isinya akan kubawakan besok!"_

"_N__—__Naruto-kun! Tidak usah!" Hinata berusaha menolak pemberian Naruto dengan sehalus mungkin, agar tidak membuat pemuda itu tersinggung._

"_Kau tidak mau menerimanya yah?" tersirat nada kekecewaan di suara lelaki itu._

"_B__—__bukan! T__—__tapi..." Hinata seolah kehabisan kata-kata. Ia bisa melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas. Gadis itu meremas tangannya di dadanya, gugup._

_Akhirnya ia menyerah, dan menerima pensil itu, membuat senyuman merekah di wajah Naruto._

"_Terima kasih, Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata malu-malu. Terlihat jelas rona merah di kedua belah pipinya._

"_Ya sudah! Aku duluan yaaahh!" Naruto pun segera berlari, mendahului Hinata hingga ia akhirnya hilang dari jangkauan penglihatan gadis Hyuuga itu._

_Hinata menatap pensil pemberian Naruto dengan senyum tulus terukir di wajah cantiknya. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa begitu hangat. _

...

.

Yeeeeee... haaaaa! *muncul dengan menunggang kuda*

Yo minna-san! Lama gak jumpa? Gomen, Natsu updatenya telat! Telat berapa lama yah? Ada yang ingat gak? *dilempar tomat*

Errr... apa minna merasa kalo fic ini alurnya kecepatan? Kalo ada yang kurang, mohon beri komentar! Akan Natsu perbaiki...!

Hihihihi! Seneng banget, dapat respon yang baik dari para reviewer! Makasih banyak yah minna!

Special thanks for : **suka snsd, kurokuchi, NaciTa LavenderSapphire, namikaze nakato, Moyahime, Kuro Tenma, KarinHyuuga, ika chan, , Hidan gak bisa mati, Uzumina, Nara Kazuki, amexki chan, Setsuko Mizuka, Hoshi no Nimarmine, Arakida Amane, kalo bulan bisa ngomong, demikooo, Hyuna toki, Gyurin Kim, **dan** Guest.**

Yosh! Sesuai janji, nih balasan buat para readers yang gak login :

**. suka snsd** :  
Makasih atas reviewnya, err... snsd-san? Gomen, soalnya Natsu gak tau mau manggil apa^^" Hehehehe! Sama! Natsu juga suka SNSD! *OOT*  
Yeyy! Tepuk tangan, karena udah jadi reviewer pertamaaa! *dilempar sepatu*  
Hahahahahah!Natsu juga suka banget ama cerita tentang pernikahan gituh!  
Makasih atas sarannya snsd-saaann! XD yah, Natsu emang niatnya bikin mereka mulai dari awal lagi^^ Gak tega deh, ngeliat Hinata-hime digituin TT_TT  
Osh! Makasih udah mau nunggu! Kalo berkenan, silahkan review lagiii! XD

**. kurokuchi :**  
Makasih atas reviewnya Kuro-saaaann!  
Hehehehehe! Awalnya emang jahat! Tapi nanti jadi baik kok! XD  
Nih udah update! Review lagi yaaahh!

**. Karin Hyuuga : **  
Makasih udah ninggalin review, Karin-saaaann!  
Nanti juga mencair kok^^ Gimana? Chapter kali ini udah ada romance (biar dikit) 'kaaaann?  
Yosh! Kalo berminat, silahkan tinggalkan review lagiii!

**. ika chan :**  
Makasih udah ngasih Natsu review Ika-saaann! Waaah nama Ika-san mirip sama nama sahabat Natsuuu! XDD *dilempar ke jurang*  
Hyaaaa! Jangan nangiiiiss! *lari sambil bawa gentong*  
Review lagi yaaahh!

**. Uzumina :**  
Haaa... haaa... hatchi! *alergi bulu kucing*  
Makasih udah review yah, Uzu-saaann!XD  
hahahaha! Sadar? Emang si Naruto pingsan? *dicincang*  
Natsu juga suka, type-type cowok brengsek, kalo lagi baca cerita! Hehehehe! Tapi kalo di dunia nyata, udah Natsu tendang ke ujung dunia! Yosh! Silahkan review, kalo berminat...

**. Arakida Amane : **  
makasih udah ninggalin review, Amane-saaann!  
Yaaahh... tuntutan peran sih ^^"  
Tenang aja kok! Natsu 'kan cinta kedamaian! Jadi liat aja endingnya nanti^^  
Boleh kok!^^ Natsu juga boleh manggil Amane-san dengan sebutan itu 'kan? Atau Natsu salah nama?  
Yosh! Kalo berkenan, silahkan review lagiii!

**. kalo bulan bisa ngomong :**  
Hai Kalo-saaann! *namanya aneh yah =="?*  
Gomen! Soalnya Natsu gak tau mau manggil Kalo-san tuh pake sebutan apaaaaann! TT_TT  
Makasih udah review yaaahh!  
Makasih udah mau nunggu! Review again please...!

**. Hyuna toki :**  
Makasih atas reviewnya Hyuna-saaann! Nih udah update! Review lagi yaaahh! XD

**. Guest :**  
Arigato reviewnya, Guest-san! *gak tau mau manggil apa*  
Hyaaaa! Naruto jangan dipintes! *narik Naruto ke pelukan Natsu* nanti gimana fic ini berlangsung kalo Narutonya gak adaaa? *plakk!*  
Aaaahh! Jangan manggil 'senpai' dong! Manggilnya Natsu aja!^^  
Ha? Fave? Arigato neeee! XDD  
Yosh! Natsu udah update, Guest-san mesti review! Okay? *dibawa ke RSJ*

.

Yosh! Segitu aja! Ada yang namanya gak kesebut, atau ada yang reviewnya gak kebalas? Silahkan protes! Ada yang bertanya kenapa Natsu selalu minta review? *NGAAAAKK!* Karena, reviewlah yang menjadi sumber semangat Natsuuuu! XD *Dibilang NGGAK wooiii!*

Sekarang, boleh kah author gila ini meminta review anda sekalian (lagi)? Mau ngasih kritik, saran, konkrit, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati!^^ Wong Natsu nih orangnya lapang dagu— eh! Lapang dada! XDD *nih orang udah saraf kali yah?*

So, akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASEEEE! XD

~_ARIGATO~_

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	3. Not Me

Yo minna-san! Masih ada yang ingat dengan fic gaje ini? Ahahahaha! Mungkin udah pada lupa yah, soalnya Natsu updatenya telat banget! Mungkin udah kelewat 20 hari yah...? ==

Hahahahaha! Gomen, gomen! Soalnya Natsu baru aja ngalamin Author's Block, alias buntu ide! Padahal Natsu udah tau scene selanjutnya, tapi entah mengapa sulit banget nuanginnya ke dalam bentuk kata-kata! DX Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan perut yang keroncongan, jadinya otak Natsu kehabisan bahan bakar deh... -,-

Ohya! makasih buat para reader yang udah nyempetin diri buat nge-review! Review kalian adalah semangat Natsu, yang ngedorong semangant Natsu buat update! Yang login, Natsu udah bales lewat PM! Buat yang gak login, balasannya ada di akhir cerita yaaaahh! XD

Yosh! Dari pada dengerin curcol gak jelas dari author super lebay ini, langsung baca aja deh!

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Title : When Love is Growing**

**Story By : Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Rated : T –semi M Maybe?^^**

**Pairing : NarutoXHinata**

**WARNING(S) : AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, abal, adult version of NaruHina, norak, gaje, jelek, ancur, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, hipotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin! *plakk!***

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Fic ini murni dari otak Natsu yang super standar!**

**Summary : Bagaimana ia bisa bahagia jika ia harus menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tak dicintainya? Mungkinkah cinta akan tumbuh di antara mereka?/kenapa selalu dia yang berkorban?/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read! XP**

**.**

**Chapter 3 :**

Entah sudah yang kesekian kalinya Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat, yang terasa panas itu. Lelaki itu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening, berdenyut-denyut seakan akan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Merasa tak tahan, Naruto lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok, takut, kalau-kalau ia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan jatuh pingsan. Hal itu pasti akan membuat heboh seisi perusahaan Namikaze. Saat ini ia memang tak terlihat begitu baik. Wajahnya yang kecoklatan terlihat memerah. Matanya sayu, seperti seorang yang kurang tidur. Wajahnya pun pucat pasi. Dan bila diperhatikan, saat ini nafasnya sedang sangat tidak teratur. Lelaki pirang itu memang tidak pantas dikategorikan sebagai orang sehat sekarang.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Namikaze-sama?" seorang kariawan, yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat Naruto sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik segera menghampirinya. "Anda terlihat tidak sehat," tanyanya khawatir.

Naruto segera menggeleng, berusaha mengukir senyum, meski hasilnya hanya senyuman lemah seperti senyum bahagia orang yang menjelang ajal. "Aku baik-baik saja,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung, lelaki pirang itu pun memasuki ruang rapat. Ditariknya nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya. Sebenarnya rapat kali ini tidak terlalu penting, tapi mengingat para peserta sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat, membuat Naruto dengan terpaksa harus mengikutinya. Ia tak mau mempermalukan nama ayahnya, sekaligus nama Namikaze, hanya karena tidak menghadiri sebuah rapat kecil, yang ia sendiri yang rancang. Naruto bukanlah seorang pengingkar. Ia selalu menepati janjinya, apapun itu!

Selama rapat, Naruto sama sekali tidak fokus. Ia hanya menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk mewakilinya berbicara. Suaranya tedengar begitu serak, jika sedang berbicara. Dan Naruto tak ingin semua orang yang ada di sana mengetahuinya. Cukup sekertarisnya saja.

Lelaki pirang itu mengerang dalam hati, merasakan seolah ada gada besar berduri yang menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Padahal tadi ia sudah minum obat, serta makan siang. Tapi kenapa ia langsung tidak enak badan begini? Lagipula, jika cuma demam biasa, Naruto pasti bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Cukup dengan minum banyak air, istirahat, dan esoknya ia pasti sudah sembuh. Memiliki fisik dan mental yang kuat memang salah satu kelebihannya.

Setengah jam berlalu, rapat ini tidak mau berakhir juga. Entah sudah yang kesekian kalinya lelaki itu mengumpat dalam hati. Rencananya, setelah ini Naruto akan menelpon Shion, meminta maaf, lalu segera beristirahat di ruang kerjanya. Tapi entah mengapa, waktu seolah berjalan begitu lamban, dan hal ini menyiksa Naruto!

Lama kelamaan pandangan lelaki itu mengabur. Sudah yang kesekian kalinya Naruto mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya 100%. Tapi sepertinya kali ini ia tidak bisa. Staminanya seolah terkuras habis. Belum lagi pening pada kepalanya, membuatnya terpaksa harus menyerah, membiarkan kesadarannya menghilang begitu saja.

Brukk!

"Tuan Namikaze!"

.

**~When Love Is growing~**

.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan, menatap sesosok manusia yang saat ini sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sebuah ranjang king size, yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Naruto-kun? Tak biasanya kau begini," ia bergumam lirih, menatap sendu suaminya. Entah sudah yang kesekian kalinya Hinata membasahi kain yang menempel di dahi lelaki itu, namun suhu badan Naruto tak kunjung turun juga.

Dokter yang tadi sempat datang ke sini bilang, bahwa Naruto hanya demam biasa. Tapi sepertinya Hinata ragu akan hal itu. Naruto yang ia kenal dulu adalah sesosok pemuda yang kuat, tak mungkin kalah hanya oleh demam seperti ini. Tapi kenapa kali ini...

Apakah Naruto sudah jauh berubah seiring berjalannya waktu?

Sudah semalaman, Hinata terus menjaga suami yang tidak mencintainya itu. Selalu ia ganti sapu tangan pada dahi Naruto, menenangkannya dengan memegang tangannya yang ternyata jauh lebih besar dari miliknya. Sesekali Hinata juga menyapu peluh yang menetes di dahi lelaki itu. Ia melakukan semuanya dengan lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang. Seperti seorang ibu yang merawat anaknya kala ia sakit.

Hinata teringat akan masa lalunya. Saat ia sakit, ibunyalah yang selalu merawatnya dengan tulus. Gadis itu bahkan tidak akan pernah lupa, bagaimana sang ibu mengelus puncak rambutnya dengan lembut, menenangkannya.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Hinata terulur pada rambut pirang Naruto yang terasa begitu lembut. Dielusnya helaian kuning itu, mempraktekkan apa yang selalu ibunya lakukan padanya. Senyuman tipis keibuan terukir indah di bibir gadis indigo itu. Kalau diperhatikan, wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur begitu lucu. Begitu polos. Tidak ada cengiran lima jarinya yang khas, yang dulunya sangat Hinata sukai.

"Shion..."

Iris amethyst itu membelalak sempurna. Langsung saja ia menoleh pada Naruto, menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Lelaki itu nampak bergerak-gerak gelisah, sambil menggumamkan nama yang asing bagi Hinata itu.

"Shion... kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!" lagi-lagi suaminya itu mengigau tidak jelas.

Apa yang ia harapkan?

Naruto sama sekali tak mencintainya, dan hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi kenapa Hinata masih berharap bisa membangun rumah tangga yang baik, meski sedikit demi sedikit. Gadis itu rasanya ingin sekali menertawai dirinya sendiri. Menertawai harapan kosongnya. Menertawai kemalangannya.

Ia teringat, dulu, seorang adik kelas yang cantik, dan manis menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Gadis itu memiliki watak yang tak jauh beda dengan Hinata. pemalu, pendiam, dan selalu gugup. Sama seperti yang 'akan' ia lakukan pada Hinata, Naruto menolaknya. Terlalu membosankan katanya. Naruto memang sering bercerita pada Hinata, bahwa ia tidak suka dengan gadis pendiam. Pasti bosan, jika selalu ia yang memulai topik pembicaraan. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum miris, merasa bahwa dirinya termasuk dalam kategori gadis yang tidak disukai oleh orang yang disukainya itu.

"_Tapi kau beda Hinata! Kau pendiam, tapi sangat baik! Karena itulah aku senang menjadi temanmu!"_

Teman?

Hinata segera berdiri dari duduknya. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan nanar, lalu segera berbalik, keluar, dan langsung menutup pintu itu dengan pelan, agar tak menimbulkan suara berisik yang dapat membangunkan Naruto.

Blammm!

Hinata bersandar pada pintu, menatap sepatunya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Saat ini hanya rasa kagum yang ia miliki, pada Naruto. Tapi kenapa begitu Naruto menggumamkan nama gadis lain—dan bukan dirinya— membuat hati Hinata terasa perih? Mungkinkah ia masih mencintai Naruto? Atau rasa cinta yang lama telah hilang itu tumbuh kembali?

Hinata segera menggeleng keras, mengenyahkan pikiran (yang menurutnya) aneh itu. Naruto memang tidak mencintainya! Hinata sudah tahu itu sejak awal. Pernikahan mereka terasa hambar. Begitu hambar, tanpa adanya cinta dari kedua belah pihak. Pernikahan seperti itu mau tidak mau pasti akan segera runtuh juga, dalam waktu dekat.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Gadis itu melirik jam dinding, yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Senyuman miris terukir di wajahnya. "Saatnya memasak,"

"Hinata-sama!" gadis itu menoleh, begitu mendengar seorang pelayan datang memanggilnya. Kepanikan terdengar dari nada suaranya yang lembut.

"Ada apa Ichiru-san? Pagi-pagi begini?"

Wanita itu terlihat gugup. "D—Di luar! Ada orang yang mencari Nona!"

Hinata menyerngit heran, seolah memberi isyarat agar pelayan itu menjelaskannya lebih detail. "Orang? Pagi-pagi begini?"

"Iya! Dia laki-laki berambut coklat! Kalau tidak salah namanya Kiba! Dia bilang kalau dia tidak percaya bahwa anda sudah menikah! Orang itu dari tadi memaksa untuk masuk, dan bertemu Nona!"

Mata Hinata membelalak sempurna.

.

**~When Love Is growing~**

.

"Unghhh!"

Baru saja Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, sakit kepala langsung saja menyerangnya tanpa belas kasih. Lelaki itu segera memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aaaaakkhh!" ia mengerang keras, tak tahan. Pandangannya tertuju pada segelas air yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, dan langsung saja diraihnya gelas itu, dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Aaaahhh..." lama kelamaan kesadarannya mulai pulih. Sakit kepalanya pun mulai mereda.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, menyadari bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri, menggunakan piyama biru yang nyaman. Bukan di kantor, dengan jas coklatnya. Lelaki itu menyerngit, berusaha mengingat-ingat hal terakhir yang terjadi padanya. Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini?

"Ah, Namikaze-sama sudah sadar?" seorang pelayan yang masuk begitu saja di kamarnya menyadarkannya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Pelayan itu nampak meletakkan nampan berisi sandwich, segelas susu hangat, serta sebotol kapsul obat di atas meja laci dekat tempat tidur Naruto, lalu membungkuk sopan. "Anda pingsan di kantor kemarin, dan anda segera dibawa pulang ke sini."

Naruto kembali menyerngit, mengingat-ingat. "Aaaahh! Sekarang aku ingat!" Naruto teringat akan kesakitan yang menyerangnya kemarin, hingga membuatnya harus kehilangan kesadaran di tengah rapat. Ia bersumpah, akan mencekik dirinya sendiri jika ia mengalami sakit kepala itu lagi. Itu adalah sakit yang tersakit, yang pernah lelaki itu alami seumur hidupnya. Bahkan jauh lebih sakit dibanding saat ia jatuh dari pohon, saat masih kecil dulu.

"Ohya, silahkan anda sarapan, dan minum obatnya. Anda tidak usah ke kantor hari ini. Hinata-sama sudah menelpon perusahaan anda, menyampaikan bahwa anda harus beristirahat di rumah seharian,"

Naruto menoleh pada pelayan itu, menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Hinata?"

"Iya. Hinata-sama merawat anda semalaman. Ia sangat khawatir pada anda,"

Naruto tercengang, mendengar ucapan pelayan barusan. Hinata merawatnya semalaman? Kenapa wanita itu begitu baik padanya? Padahal sudah jelas 'kan, kalau Naruto sama sekali tak akan memberinya harapan? Tapi kenapa gadis itu sama sekali tak menyerah? Lelaki itu lalu meraba rambut pirangnya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan kenyamanan, entah beberapa jam yang lalu, begitu sebuah tangan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Ia ingat akan usapan itu. Usapan Shion, kekasihnya, saat mereka sedang kencan berdua di taman. Saat itu Naruto berbaring di pangkuan Shion, dan wanita itu mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi ia membandingkan Hinata dengan Shion. Hinata adalah istrinya, sedangkan Shion adalah kekasihnya. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak mengerti, perbedaan kedua kata itu.

"Kalau begitu di mana Hinata sekarang?"

Seketika wajah pelayan itu terlihat gugup. "Eumm... anoo..."

.

**~When Love Is growing~**

.

"Kenapa kau menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kau cintai?" seorang pria berambut coklat, dengan tanda merah yang berbentuk seperti taring di kedua belah pipinya terlihat emosi, setelah mendengar cerita teman lamanya. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berjalan santai di taman. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti sedang jongging sekarang, karena saat ini keduanya tengah memakai jaket yang hangat.

"Eumm... aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan ayahku, Kiba-kun. Kau tahu 'kan, bagaimana dia?" Hinata menjawab dengan ragu, sambil terus menunduk. Ia tak menyangka, temannya di Universitas dulu, orang yang dulunya mengejar-ngejarnya, dan senantiasa Hinata tolak (secara halus) langsung datang dalam kehidupannya.

"Kau bisa kawin lari!... denganku..."

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Maaf..."

"Tapi 'kan sama saja! Kau tetap menikah bersama orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintaimu, dan tidak kau cintai! Mending diriku, yang mencintaimu! Rumah tangga kalian pasti berantakan!"

Hinata mendengus, setengah sebal. Rumah tangganya memang tidak sebaik yang dijalankan pasangan lain pada umumnya. Bahkan jauh dari kata 'baik'. Tapi ia tidak terima, jika ada orang yang mengusiknya, meski itu teman lamanya, atau siapa pun! Karena jika hal itu terjadi, pasti semua orang akan menyalahkan Naruto! Bukan Hinata, yang menurutnya adalah penyebab semua ini.

"Saat ini aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini,"

"Hinata! aku tahu betul sifat si pirang sial itu! Dia itu playboy yang suka sekali mempermainkan perasaan seorang gadis! Kau sama sekali tak mengenalnya!"

'_Aku sangat mengenalnya, Kiba-kun! Mungkin akulah yang paling mengenalnya!_' sebenarnya Hinata ingin melontarkan kalimat itu, namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya, "Aku mau pulang saja. Kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi." Hinata menjawab, berusaha terlihat sedingin mungkin. Meski tak enak pada Kiba, tapi ia harus melakukannya!

"Kau tak akan pulang sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya!" Kiba langsung saja menarik pergelangan tangan gadis berambut indigo itu, tak membiarkannya pergi.

Hinata tentu saja tersentak kaget, apalagi genggaman lelaki itu pada tangannya begitu keras, tak memungkinkannya untuk lepas. "Tak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan! Semua sudah jelas! Aku sudah menikah, dan kau tak bisa melakukan apa-apa,"

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu menderita Hinata! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Kumohon lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tahu selama ini kau tidak bahagia bersamanya 'kan? Selama ini kau menderita 'kan?"

Emosi gadis lemah lembut itu memuncak. "Aku memang menderita!" bentaknya. Ini pertama kalinya Kiba melihat seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang sangat lembut itu membentak seseorang dengan emosi. Dilihatnya mata Hinata sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku menderita, tapi aku menahannya! Aku tak ingin menyalahkan Naruto-kun! Bagaimana pun dia sudah resmi jadi suamiku. Aku tak peduli dia menganggapku apa, tapi aku menghormatinya! Kumohon mengertilah, Kiba-kun..." suara Hinata mulai merendah.

"Kalau begitu ikut saja dengan—"

Grebb!

Mata keduanya membelalak kaget, begitu melihat pergelangan tangan Kiba, yang menggenggam Hinata langsung saja dipegang keras oleh sebuah tangan kekar, yang berwarna tan. Keduanya sontak menoleh pada si pemilik tangan, mendapati pewaris tunggal perusahaan Namikaze di sana, menatap Kiba dengan tajam.

"N—Naruto-kun!" Hinata bergumam terkejut.

Satu tangan Naruto yang bebas lalu menggenggem pergelangan tangan Hinata, membuat tangan gadis itu seolah dijalari semut kecil. Sekali sentakan, Naruto langsung memisahkan kedua tangan itu. ia lalu berdiri di depan Hinata, menatap lelaki berambut coklat jabrik yang sedikit lebih rendah darinya itu.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan nada kaget, yang saat ini berada di belakang lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Ooohh... jadi ini bajingan keparat yang membuatmu menderita, Hinata?" Kiba berkata dengan nada meremehkan. Ditatapnya mata sapphire biru itu dengan tatapan benci, seolah ia menaruh dendam yang dalam pada pria di depannya ini.

Greb!

"Ayo pulang," seolah tak melihat Kiba, Naruto langsung menarik pergelangan tangan mungil Hinata, berbalik, dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Tak diubrisnya ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh lelaki berambut coklat itu di belakang. Saat ini ia sedang memikirkan hal lain. Dapat dirasakannya tangan yang digenggamnya terasa dingin, kontras dengan suhu badannya yang masih panas karena demam.

Hinata seolah belum bisa mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Naruto datang menjemputnya? Apakah ini mimpi? Gadis itu memikirkan sesuatu. Apakah tadi suaminya itu mendengarkan ucapannya pada Kiba? Yang mengatakan bahwa ia menderita bersama Naruto?

"N—Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya yang tadi tidak terjawab oleh Naruto. "Bukannya kau sakit? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tersirat kekhawatiran dari nada bicara Hinata.

Sayangnya Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia tetap menarik, atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Hinata untuk pulang. Dikatakan menyeret, karena Naruto terus saja berjalan, tanpa mengubris Hinata yang entah sudah beberapa kali tersandung, berusaha menyamai langkahnya yang besar dan cepat itu. Hinata hanya diam, merasa tidak dipedulikan, dan terus mengikuti langkah lelaki pirang itu hingga mereka berdua sampai di rumah.

Begitu keduanya keluar dari lift, yang naik ke ruang tengah, genggaman Naruto pada Hinata pun terlepas. Ditatapnya gadis yang tengah menunduk itu dengan alis berkerut, seolah meminta penjelasan atas semua ini.

"S—sebaiknya kau kembali istirahat. Naruto-kun. Nanti penyakitmu tambah parah—"

"Kenapa kau pergi bersamanya?" Naruto bertanya, dengan memotong ucapan Hinata. Tersirat ketegasan dari nada bicaranya. Yang ditanya hanya semakin menunduk, seraya memainkan jemarinya. Gugup, takut, merasa tidak enak. Hinata ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan perasaan ini. Ketika ayahnya memarahinya, karena ia terlambat pulang saat kelas kuliah dulu.

"A—aku hanya tidak ingin dia menerobos masuk, dan mengacau..."

"Kau bisa memanggil keamanan, bahkan polisi 'kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa Naruto-kun. Bagaimana pun dia itu temanku,"

"Jadi mentang-mentang dia temanmu, kau membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang disukainya?"

"M—maafkan aku. Aku—"

"Bahkan kau membiarkannya mengetahui semua perasaanmu yang bahkan tidak kuketahui?" Hinata tersentak kaget. Ternyata Naruto mendengarnya!

Gadis itu mendongkak, memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap iris biru Naruto yang berkilat marah padanya. Kini Hinata maupun Naruto sendiri tidak tahu, mengapa lelaki itu jadi emosi begini. Entah karena melihat Hinata berjalan dengan lelaki lain, atau karena mengetahui bahwa gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Sejujurnya Naruto merasa bersalah, setelah mengetahui bahwa selama ini Hinata selalu berusaha untuk tidak menyalahkannya, dan bahkan menghormatinya. Kenapa gadis itu selalu saja ingin berjuang sendiri, memikul bebannya sendiri? Naruto jadi bingung, siapa yang harus disalahkan kali ini. Dirinya, atau istrinya?

"A—aku..." Hinata seolah kehabisan kata-kata, tak tahu alasan apa yang harus ia ungkapkan. Ia bahkan takut bicara, karena suaranya kini sudah bergetar. Entah mengapa air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, memaksa untuk keluar.

Takut, gugup, ragu, sedih, kecewa... semuanya bercampur menjadi satu, seolah bekerja sama untuk memukul-mukul nurani Hinata. Tubuhnya pun seolah mengkhianatinya, terutama matanya.

Melihat bahu wanita yang berdiri di depannya bergetar, rasa bersalah kembali menghantui Naruto. Ragu, Naruto mengangkat wajah Hinata dengan memegang dagu gadis itu. Astaga! Lelaki itu terkejut bukan main, melihat air mata sudah tumpah dari sudut mata gadis itu, mengalir melalui pipinya yang memerah.

Naruto benci ini. Ia benci melihat seorang wanita menangis, terutama jika wanita itu menangis karenanya, tepat di hadapannya. Dulu ia memang sering menyakiti perasaan gadis yang pernah ia buat bagia, sebelum ia memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan sejuta alasan. Tapi Naruto benci jika gadis itu menangis di hadapannya! Apalagi yang menangis saat ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Istrinya. Sahabatnya di masa lalu... sahabat terdekat, yang selalu menolong Naruto dulu. Gadis yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Dengan lembut, lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya, menghapus air mata di pipi Hinata dengan jemarinya yang besar. Yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa membatu, seolah tak percaya dengan apa saja yang baru terjadi padanya.

"Kumohon jangan menangis Hinata..." kelembutan tersirat jelas di nada suara Naruto. Dirasakannya pipi chubby Hinata begitu lembut, meski terasa kesat oleh air matanya sendiri.

Namun perlakuan itu tak membuat air mata gadis berambut indigo itu berhenti. Hinata ingin berhenti, takut Naruto merasa bersalah, namun ia tidak bisa. Entah mengapa cairan bening ini sulit sekali untuk ditahan. Bahkan mengukir senyum tipis saja Hinata tak sanggup melakukannya.

"Hinata..."

Mata gadis itu membelalak sempurna, begitu merasakan sepasang tangan kekar langsung menariknya, kepelukan sipemilik tangan itu. Tubuh gadis itu segera dijalari semut kecil. Kakinya terasa mengurus bak lidi, seolah tak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya. Kehangatan menyeruak di sana, begitu Naruto langsung memeluknya dengan hangat, membiarkan Hinata bersandar di dadanya.

"Jangan menangis Hinata. Kau sudah tahu 'kan, aku benci jika seorang wanita menangis di depanku..."

'_Naruto-kun..._' ingin sekali Hinata menggumamkan nama itu, berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Bahagia, haru, sedih, bercampur menjadi satu. Kini gadis itu tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto memeluknya, sejak beberapa minggu pernikahan mereka.

Jantung gadis pemilik iris lavender keperakkan itu berdetak entah sekian kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tubuhnya melemas, dan permukaan kulitnya memanas. Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa diam tak bergeming, membiarkan air matanya tumpah di dada Naruto yang keras dan hangat. Gadis itu menikmati saat ini. Andai ia bisa menghentikan waktu, ia akan melakukannya. Membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh lelaki yang pernah sangat dicintainya. Orang yang kini sangat ia hormati, sebagai seorang suami yang sah. Bukankah itu pikiran yang sangat egois?

Shion...

Mata gadis indigo itu membelalak sempurna mengingat saat Naruto menggumamkan nama yang indah itu, dengan suara yang penuh kerinduan dan penyesalan, saat lelaki itu masih dalam keadaan sakit. Hati Hinata terasa perih, bagaikan luka yang ditetesi jeruk nipis. Sakit sekali rasanya, memiliki suami yang mencintai orang lain, dan lebih parahnya jika kita mengetahuinya, dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Apa yang aku harapkan? Naruto-kun tak akan pernah menoleh untuk melihatku...

Segera Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto, memisahkannya darinya. Naruto hanya menatap gadis itu bingung, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, takut menatap mata biru yang berkilat indah itu.

"G—Gomena—"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

Hinata segera mendongkak, mendengar nada suaminya terdengar begitu dingin. Begitu ia melihat wajah Naruto, nyalinya langsung ciut. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap lelaki itu. Wajah Naruto terlihat datar, dingin, dan tak berperasaan. Tatapan itu, tatapan penuh amarah, yang tak pernah lelaki itu tunjukkan pada siapa pun, termasuk Uciha Sasuke, rivalnya saat SMU dulu. Ia pernah melihat ekspresi Naruto seperti itu sekali, dan ia tak ingin melihatnya lagi!

"Sudahlah. Aku tak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiran gadis sepertimu,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung berbalik, meninggalkan Hinata dalam keheningan...

Hinata ingin berteriak, memanggil nama Naruto. Tapi keberaniannnya seolah kalah, oleh ketakutannya sendiri. Gadis itu ingin sekali rasanya menyesali perbuatannya yang bisa dibilang benar-benar bodoh. Melewatkan satu dari entah berapa juta kesempatan. Padahal tadi itu adalah kesempatannya untuk mendekatkan diri pada suaminya yang mulai menghangat itu, tapi Hinata hancurkan begitu saja.

Inilah jalan terbaik untuknya! Hinata meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Meski begitu... entah mengapa air matanya kembali keluar deras. Mungkinkah gadis itu memang mencintai Naruto? Baik itu perasaan cinta sejak SMU dulu, atau pun cinta yang baru saja tumbuh, saat mereka kembali bertemu.

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

.

Hinata tengah berjalan, menyusuri koridor Konoha High School, dengan membawa beberapa buku tebal di dadanya. Perasaan senang menyeruak di sana. Kenapa? Jawabannya sederhana, gadis berambut indigo itu baru saja meminjam buku yang semala ini dicarinya dari perpustakaan sekolahnya. Sudah lama sekali Hinata mencari buku tiga jilid itu. Ia sudah mengelilingi toko buku, perpustakaan, dan tempat penjualan buku lainnya yang ada di kota tempat tinggalnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Sampai suatu hari, yakni hari ini, teman sekelasnya baru saja memberitahukannya bahwa buku itu sudah disediakan di perpustakaan sekolah mereka.

Senyuman senang tersungging di wajah cantiknya. Gadis itu menuruni tiga anak tangga yang terbuat dari beton. Ia harus melewati kebun sekolah, untuk sampai ke kelasnya.

Langkahnya terhenti, begitu mata ametystnya menangkap dua sosok berbeda gender, yang saat ini sedang berdiri berhadapan dekat pohon—entah itu pohon apa, karena belum menampakkan buahnya— dan Hinata sangat mengenali sosok lelaki tinggi di sana. Orang yang paling ia sukai. Namikaze Naruto, sedang berdiri bersama seorang gadis manis, dengan rambut coklat sebahu.

Hinata tahu, ini tidak sopan, tapi... ia penasaran. Apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan? Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk berhenti di sana, berharap bisa mendengra pembicaraan mereka tanpa ketahuan.

"T—tapi... kenapa Naruto-kun?" gadis berambut coklat itu bertanya, dengan nada lirih. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf Aiko-chan... aku hanya... kau tahu 'kan, kita sudah tidak saling cocok lagi..."

"Siapa bilang? Aku merasa hubungan kita semakin dekat! Padahal belum genap sebulan kita pacaran! Tapi kenapa kau langsung memutuskan hubungan kita?!"

Naruto kembali menghembuskan nafas, tanda ia jengah dengan pembicaraan ini. Ia memang sulit, jika berhadapan dengan gadis yang ingin menangis seperti yang berdiri di depannya saat ini. "Maaf..." hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan lelaki dengan tiga goresan di kedua belah pipinya itu.

"Kau jahat Naruto-kun! Ternyata gosip itu memang benar! kupikir kau pemuda yang baik, karena telah bersikap lembut padaku! Ternyata kau tidak lebih dari pemuda brengsek, yang hanya menganggap perempuan itu boneka! Bajingan!" gadis itu mulai menangis, terisak-isak.

Ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah. "Jangan menangis. Memangnya ini salahku?"

Mata Hinata membulat, begitu melihat sorot dingin terlihat di mata sebiru samudra itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia lihat Naruto berkespresi seperti itu. Gadis bernama Aiko itu seketika berhenti menangis, menatap si blonde dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Bukannya kau yang menyatakan perasaanmu padaku? Aku tidak pernah bilang, kalau aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu? Aku paling benci jika melihat seorang perempuan menangis di hadapanku!"

Seolah jantung Hinata berhenti berdetak, mendengar penuturan kata sedingin es itu. Kemana Namikaze Naruto yang hangat, dan ramah kepada siiapa pun—kecuali Uciha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji— itu? Apakah sebegitu bencinya, ia, jika melihat perempuan menangis di hadapannya?

Pegangan Hinata pada bukunya semakin mengerat. Segera ia balikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan tempat itu jauh-jauh. Hatinya mencelos. Sakit sekali...

'_Apa jika suatu hari aku menangis... kau akan bersikap sedingin itu padaku, Naruto-kun?'_

Apa yang seorang gadis pemalu itu harapkan, dari pemuda sesempurna (kecuali dalam bidang pelajaran) seperti Namikaze Naruto?

.

..

...

A/N :

Aaaahhh! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama buntu,otaknih akhirnya encer juga! Yaaahh maklum aja! Natsu jadi seneng banget, akhirnya bisa update juga!

Gimana cahpter ini? Abalkah? Norakkah? Lebay kah? Gomenasai neee! DX Soalnya nih mood gak mendukung banget! Otakku mengkhianatiku... TT_TT *banyak alasan!*

Gomen juga karena Natsu updatenya telat banget! Maaf, sudah buat kalian menunggu entah sekian lama... *kePDan tingkat akut* (Natsu : eh, jadi gak ada yang nungguin?) (Minna : SIAPA SUDIII!?)

Yosh! Makasih banyak buat para reviewer, silent reader, dan yang udah nge-fave, alert, dan lain sebagainya! XD Sungguh! Wajah adalah modal utama Natsu untuk mencapai kesuksesan XD *lha?* Eh, maksud Natsu, kalian adalah... eee... Natsu bingung, mau bilang apa ! *plakkk!*

Hontou ni arigato, buat : **Oceana Queen, suka snsd, hyoka hinaru, Diana aztajim, demikooo, astiamorichan, Kuro Tenma, Hidan gak bisa mati, kiriko mahaera, , Putri Hyuzuma, Dandelion, namikaze nakato, amexki chan, Setsuko Mizuka, Tanigawa Rizumi-chan, hana-1emptyflower, Arakida Amane, Nara Kazuki, Hyuna toki, Kurinesasoku, aigianh4, Hina-chan, Pyrotechnics, Gyurin Kim, Diana, Namikaze Resta, Ichal...**

Arigato minna! Kalian semua adalah bensin (gak ada diksi lain yang lebih keren gak tuh?) yang udah bikin otak Natsu yang udah karatan bisa bekerja lagiii! XD

Yosh! Sesuai janji, nih balasan buat yang gak login :

**. suka snsd :  
**Makasih udah review lagi, snsd-san! XD (manggilnya gitu aja deh)**  
**Hahahahaha! Natsu emang suka! XD Tapi gak fans juga sih! Makanya Natsu gak sehisteris temen Natsu yang merenung 24 jam gara-gara gak bisa liat konser SM Town di Jakarta nanti! XD *plakk! Plakk!*  
Hahahahaha!  
yaaah... karena itulah, Natsu bikin cerita yang 'jarang' ini! menarik sih... XD  
Nih udah update! XD

.** Diana aztajim :  
**Thanks reviewnya, Diana-saaaan! XD  
Nih Natsu udah update! Moga penasarannya tergantikan oleh rasa penasaran yang baruuu! *ha?*

**. Putri Hyuzuma :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Putri-saaann! XD  
Wah, Putri? Nama kita sama! XD Tapi kalo di FFn manggilnya Natsu aja yaaahh! XD  
Ha? Bukan Natsu bapaknya! Kenapa Natsu mesti tanggung jawab? Lagipula malam itu Natsu lagi di rumah, gak sama kamu! *plakkk!* *pikiran udah kemana-mana* gomen deh...  
Cuman sakit biasa kok! Kecape'an aja... (beneran nih?)  
Yosh doain aja biar happy ending! XD *lho?*  
Nih udah update! XD

**. Dandelion :  
**Aaahh... Natsu juga bingung, Narutonya sakit apa... -,-  
Arigato reviewnya, Dandelion-saaann! XD

**. Tanigawa Rizumi-chan :  
**Makasih udah review, Rizumi-saaaann! XD  
Aaaahh... *merbaiki pintu yang rusah habis kedobrak*  
Hahahahaha! Gomen, updatenya lama! Moga aja chappy ini memuaskan! XD  
Hei, hei, hei! Jangan manggil Natsu senpai donk! Natsu nih masih amatir juga nih! Manggilnya Natsu aja okay? XD

**. Arakida Amane :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Amane-saaaan! XD  
Hahahaha! Maklumlah, laki-laki! XD Tapi nanti alasan si Naru selingkuh bakal terungkap di chapter depan kok! XD  
Duh! Natsu juga gak tau, Si Naru sakit apaan! XD Nanti bakal Natsu pikirin deh! XD  
Gomen, chapter kali ini mengecewakan... gomen juga kalo updatenya kelamaan! DX  
Moga Amane-san gak nyesel, ngebaca fic ini... TT_TT

**. Hyuna Toki :  
**Makasih reviewnya, Toki-chan...  
Sip deh! Toki-chan manggilnya Natsu-chan juga yah! XD

**. Kurinesasoku :  
**Arigato udah review, emmm... Kurine-san... *manggilnya boleh gitu gak?*  
Yosh... semoga aja... *lha?*  
Makasih udah mau nunggu! XD

**. aigianh4 :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Ai-san... *salah nama yah?*  
Fluffy? Emang fic ini fluffy yah? Hahahahaha! Arigato neee! XD *blushing*  
Gomen, fic Natsu emang gak pernah lepas dari typo... Tapi bakal Natsu usahain buat ngurangin tuh virus (typo) deh... Sekalian basmi semuanya! *bawa pestisida, insteksida, bakterisida, fungisida, dan sida-sida lainnya*  
Gomen, updatenya lama!

**. Hina chan :  
**Natsu aja bingung, apa yang terjadi ama si pirang tuh! *plakk!*  
Arigato reviewnya, Hina-saaann! Gomen, updatenya lama!

**. Pyrotechnics **:  
Nih udah update! Arigato reviewnya, Pyro-saaaann! XD

**. Diana :  
**Nih udah update! Gomen lama! Moga aja bisa ngobatin rasa penasarannya Diana-saaann! XD arigato!

**. Ichal :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Ichal-san!  
Natsu juga mau minta maaf, updatenya baru sekarang! XD  
Ahahahaha! Gak apa! Yang jelas Ichal-san udah mau baca, Natsu udah seneng banget! XD  
Aaahh! Jangan kesel ama Naru! Keselnya ama Natsu ajaaaa! DX Soalnya Natsu yang bikin si Naru gituh! DX *meluk Naruto*  
Makasih! XDD

.

Yosh! Segitu aja dulu! Ada yang reviewnya gak kebales, silahkan ajukan protes! XD

Mengenai penyakitnya si Naru, gomen, bikin kalian penasaran! Sebenernya awalnya Natsu cuman mau bikin si Naru tuh kecape'an. Tapi gak nyangka, bakal banyak yang ngira kalo dia tuh kena penyakit parah! -,-! Tapi terserah minna aja! Kalo mau, Natsu bisa, bikin Naruto punya penyakit kronis! *nyiapin pulpen buat bikin plot*

Ohya! ada yang kesel ama Natsu gak? Soalnya hubungan NaruHina udah mulai membaik, eh, Natsu bikin konflik lagi? Maaf minna-san! Soalnya gak tau, kayaknya kurang 'ser' aja kalo mereka nikah, terus langsung baikan, dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tamat. Tapi Natsu bakal usahain biar konfliknya gak senyebelin sinetron-sinetron yang suka dinonton ama tante Natsu, yang lagi liburan di rumah Natsu! -,- *nih anak udah gak waras yah?*

Yosh! Sekali lagi Natsu ucapin banyak terima kasih! Mungkin update chapter depan gak akan selama ini updatenya, soalnya Natsu udah buat plotnya! Keep waitiiingg! XD

Sekarang, bolehkan Natsu minta review kalian semuanya? Mau ngasih kritik, saran, flame, dan lain sebagainya, Natsu terima deh! XD

REVIEW PLEASEEEE!

~ARIGATO~

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	4. My First Love

Aloha, minna-saaaaaaaaannn! XD

Ada yang masih ingat dengan fic ini? Hahahahaha! Maklumlah, kalo gak ingat! Soalnya Natsu updatenya telat! *telat banget oi!* Yaaah... sekitar ... *liat tanggal update chapter terakhir* What!? Enam bulan!? O,o *ngitung balik* Iyah! Beneran enam bulan! *shock bukan main*

Gomen ne minaaaaa...! Natsu baru bisa update sekarang, soalnya baru sembuh dari WB *alesan!*

Yaaahh... Natsu bakal berusaha buat lebih cepetin update kok! Janji deh! DX  
Kalo Natsu ingkar, reader boleh bakar Natsu hidup-hidup! D'X

Yossshh! Arigato buat para readers yang udah review, nge-fave, alert, dan sekedar mampir buat baca fic ini! Gak nyangka ternyata fic gaje ini banyak yang sukaaaaa... TT^TT *nangis terharu dengan gajenya*

Yang ngereview login, balesannya udah Natsu kirim lewat PM. Silahkan cek inbox masing-masiiiiing! XD Dan yang gak login, as usual, balasannya ada di akhir cerita yaaaa...! XD

Siiipp! Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, langsung baca ajaaaa! XD

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Title : When Love is Growing**

**Story By : Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Rated : T –semi M Maybe?^^**

**Pairing : NarutoXHinata**

**WARNING(S) : AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, abal, adult version of NaruHina, norak, gaje, jelek, ancur, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin! *plakk!***

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Fic ini murni dari otak Natsu yang super standar!**

**Summary : Bagaimana ia bisa bahagia jika ia harus menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tak dicintainya? Mungkinkah cinta akan tumbuh di antara mereka?/kenapa selalu dia yang berkorban?/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read! XP**

**.**

**Chapter 4 :**

Beberapa orang yang lewat itu hanya menatap perempuan berambut indigo panjang itu dengan tatapan heran. Kalau tidak salah, ia adalah putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga yang sangat kaya itu? Wanita cantik, dengan ke-optimismean yang sangat besar, serta senyuman lembutnya yang khas. Hyuuga Hinata... atau lebih tepat kita sebut sebagai, Namikaze Hinata. Meski Namikaze itu hanyalah sebuah gelar belaka.

Namun kali ini ia terlihat begitu berbeda. Kemana senyum lembut penuh keibuannya itu? Kemana rona wajahnya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan itu? Kini Hinata lebih cocok dengan kata 'menyedihkan'. Ia duduk di bangku taman, sendirian, menatap kosong ke depan. Dibiarkannya air hujan mengguyur tubuhnya, membuat air matanya bercampur dengan air yang jatuh dari langit itu.

Ia menyukai Naruto.

Tidak, ia mencintainya, dan Hinata menyesali perasaan itu. Ia pernah merasakannya, dan sekarang hal itu berulang lagi. Hinata tak tahu betul, apakah perasaan ini muncul kembali ke permukaan hatinya setelah tiga tahun lamanya ia tertanam di dasar hati Hinata, ataukah perasaan baru muncul lagi, setelah perasaan lamanya dihancurkan berkeping-keping oleh Naruto? Sang empunya bahkan tidak tahu, apa sebenarnya yang dirasakanan. Jelasnya ia mencintai Naruto (lagi), meski dengan dua sebab itu.

Naruto adalah pria yang baik, dan ramah terhadap siapa pun, meski sifat playboynya itu sedikit mengotori kata 'baik' di hatinya. Ia tak pernah kasar terhadap perempuan, dan selalu tersenyum kapan pun, dimana pun, dan bagaimana pun situasi dan kondisinya. Itulah, yang membuat Hinata jatuh cinta pada sosok itu, tiga tahun yang lalu. Kini Naruto sedikit berbeda. Cengiran khas dan sifat playboynya itu memang tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah lepas lelaki pirang itu, namun kini tersirat kedewasaan di wajah tampannya. Sifatnya lebih berwibawa dari yang dulu, dan kini Naruto bisa mengatur segalanya dengan lebih baik. _He is the best young director_, menurut Hinata. Dan ia jatuh cinta sosok itu juga.

Gadis itu menyibakkan helaian biru tuanya ke belakang telinga, saat merasa terganggu. Ia menyadari bahwa ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Memutuskan benang yang selama ini susah payah Hinata kait, dengan membiarkan Naruto membencinya. Rumah tangga mereka yang memang sudah hambar itu kini akan hancur seketika! Pasti sepulang nanti, Naruto akan menungguinya di depan pintu, menyodorkan surat cerai, dan menyuruh Hinata untuk menandatanganinya.

Di usianya yang masih 20 tahun, Hinata sudah menyandang gelar 'janda'? Janda yang masih perawan... Lucu sekali kedengarannya! Padahal masih banyak perempuan di luar sana, yang hamil di luar nikah.

"Nona, maaf. Tapi sebaiknya Anda pulang, karena waktu sudah larut,"

Suara pria yang terdengar sopan dan ramah menyadarkan lamunan Hinata. Astaga! Hari sudah gelap! Berapa lama gadis itu melamun!? Ia bahkan tak sadar, bahwa saat ini ia dalam kondisi basah, membiarkan air matanya tercampur dengan air hujan. Meski begitu, siapa pun pasti tahu, bahwa Hinata baru saja menangis, dilihat dari wajah dan hidung yang memerah, serta matanya yang sembab.

"Ah, eum... M—maaf!" Hinata langsung saja membungkuk hormat, tepatnya meminta maaf. "Saya permisi..." ia pun bergegas lari, menuju rumahnya yang terletak agak jauh dari taman itu.

Yah, usai bertengkar dengan Naruto tadi, Hinata langsung saja berlari, sejauh-jauh yang ia bisa. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan bingung orang-orang, beserta kakinya yang sakit akibat tersandung beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah taman, yang sudah agak sepi, karena awan mendung menandakan hujan akan datang. Seperti yang diduga, beberapa menit kemudian ribuan tetesan air yang disebabkan oleh penguapan dan berkumpul di langit itu pun berjatuhan, membasahi bumi.

.

.

Hinata masuk, dan langsung disambut oleh beberapa pelayan. Berabagai pertanyaan penuh kekhawatiran pun terlontar oleh mereka, melihat keadaan Hinata saat ini.

"Nona, anda kenapa basah kuyup begini? Anda hujan-hujanan di luar?"

"Hinata-sama sudah menangis!?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum getir, seraya memberikan isyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Pelayan-pelayan itu pun bungkam.

"Mana Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Ah, sejak tadi pagi Namikaze-sama belum kembali juga. Mungkin ia ada urusan mendadak," jawab seorang pelayan.

Hinata tersenyum pilu. Mungkin lelaki itu tak akan kembali. "Kalau begitu aku mau kembali ke kamar lagi. Kalau Naruto-kun pulang, tolong sediakan dia air panas untuk mandi," setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata pun pergi, menghilang dibalik tangga.

.

**~When Love Is growing~**

.

"Bagaimana dengan ini Naruto?" seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, dengan dress halter neck berwarna merah di atas lutut kini memandang sebuah kalung emas dengan liontin keperakan dengan tatapan menilai.

Liontin itu memang cukup indah, bahkan sangat indah. Cocok sekali, jika dipasangkan dengan gadis cantik sepepertinya, yang memiliki kulit selembut sutra. Tapi sepertinya... kalung itu terlalu sederhana, untuk gadis yang sudah terbiasa memakai barang-barang mewah sepertinya. Untuk itulah dia bertanya kepada sang kekasih, meminta pendapat.

Sayangnya pacarnya sepertinya sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Menyadari tidak ada jawaban, Shion lalu berbalik, menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang sengaja dicemberutkan.

"Naruto!"

Seketika lelaki pirang yang dipanggil itu tersentak kaget, baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya. "A—ah, ada apa? Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Shion menghela nafas bosan, lalu memutar bola matanya. "Aku meminta pendapatmu tentang kalung ini," ucapnya seraya menunjuk kotak beludru yang ada di lemari pajangan berbahan kaca, terpajang sebuah kalung indah, yang jika dilihat harganya bisa-bisa membuat orang berpikir dua kali untuk membelinya.

"Ya, bagus," jawab Naruto asal, lalu kembali merenung.

Shion mengerutkan dahinya, bingung melihat tingkah Naruto yang tidak biasanya ini. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Naruto?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Yah, tak biasanya Naruto begini. Biasanya, jika mereka sedang kencan—tepatnya Naruto (dengan berat hati) menemani Shion jalan-jalan, ke salon, atau berbelanja— cengiran lima jari tak pernah lepas dari lelaki dewasa itu. Jika ditanya Naruto selalu berupaya untuk menjawab, meski sebenarnyaia tak tahu apa-apa tentang perhiasan-perhiasan seperti itu. Kalau ditanya soal makanan, sepertinya bisa dipertimbangkan...

Naruto segera menggeleng. "Ah, tidak ada... aku hanya memikirkan soal kantor saja," dusta Naruto.

Lelaki itu tenggelam dalam kekalutan. Sudah dua hari, ia tidak kembali ke apartemen yang Hyuuga Hiashi berikan untuknya dan Hinata. Selama dua hari itu, ia menginap di tempat yang bebeda. Saat ia baru saja bertengkar dengan Hinata, ia pergi ke sebuah bar, memesan beberapa gelas jus (karena ia memang tak tahan oleh minuman atau makanan berkadar alkohol tinggi), lalu ke hotel untuk bermalam. Esoknya ia berangkat kerja, dan pulang langsung ke rumah Shion, dan tidur di sana. Mereka memang tak melakukan apa-apa, karena Naruto memilih untuk tidur di sofa saja.

Kalau kita bisa melihat apa yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini, yang tertampang adalah seorang gadis manis berambut indigo, yang sedang mengukir sebuah senyuman indah di bibir mungilnya. Yah, sedari tadi Naruto memikirkan gadis itu. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? Apakah dia sudah makan siang? Apa dia tidak sedang berjalan dengan pria lain?

"Aku tidak ingin kau memikirkan apa pun, saat bersamaku Naruto!" ucap Shion dengan nada mengancam, yang hanya Naruto anggap sebagai gurauan.

"Baik, baik... tuan putri..." akhirnya lelaki itu pasrah, seraya mengecup pelan pipi gadis pirang itu.

Wajah Shion langsung merona merah. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kekanak-kanakan, seraya kembali memalingkan wajahnya, menatap deretan perhiasan yang tersusun rapih di sana. Matanya memang tertuju pada perhiasan-perhiasan itu. Tapi pikirannya sudah terbang entah ke mana.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat mencintai gadis ini. Sangat. Saking cintanya Naruto padanya, ia bahkan tak rela melepas Shion, bahkan setelah ia menikah. Sebenarnya Shionlah, cinta pertama Naruto. saat itu usianya masih 7 tahun, dan ia pergi ke acara pesta, bersama ayah dan ibunya. Awalnya Naruto tak ingin ikut, dan merajuk di kamar. Ia tak suka acara formal seperti itu. Tapi setelah menyaksikan kemarahan ibunya, dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya ia ikut juga. Saat bocah itu kabur, ia bertemu dengan Shion, dan saat itulah, hal yang anak-anak muda jaman sekarang katakan sebagai 'cinta monyet' lah, yang terjadi pada diri Naruto.

Bocah pirang itu tersesat, dan Shion datang menyelamatkannya, menuntunnya kembali ke gedung utama. Itulah terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Dan ketika Naruto melanjutkan kuliahnya ia bertemu Shion yang sedang membeli bunga. Kata gadis itu sih, untuk memperingati hari kematian ibunya. Lelaki itu pun tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Shion tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan manis. Apalagi ia kini telah menjadi seorang model terkenal. Sayangnya sifatnya berubah cukup derastis. Jika dulu Shion adalah gadis manis, penurut, dan pemalu, kini dia adalah wanita dewasa yang keras kepala, dan egois. Ia bahkan tak mengingat Naruto. Tentu saja. Sadarlah, itu kejadian 13 tahun yag lalu! Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa ingat? Yaaah... kecuali kejadian itu memang sangat berkesan baginya...

Lamunan pria itu buyar, saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Diambilnya ponsel itu dari saku celana jeansnya, dan menatap nomor yang memanggilnya. Itu nomor telpon rumahnya! Tepatnya nomor telpon rumahnya dan Hinata.

Diliriknya Shion sekilas, yang saat ini tengah meminta rekomendasi dari penjual perhiasan itu. mereka nampak asyik bercakap-cakap, hingga melupakan kehadiran Naruto di sana. Akhirnya lelaki itu pun mengangkat telponnya yang berdering. Dugaan-dugaan aneh mulai bermunculan di benaknya.

"Moshi-moshi?" tanyanya dengan suara baritone-nya yang agak cempreng.

"Namikaze-sama! Nona Hinata...!"

Mata Naruto membelalak, mendengar penjelasan pelayan yang baru saja menelponnya. Cengkaramannya pada ponselnya mengeras. "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana!"

"Kau mau ke mana Naruto!?" panggilan Shion membuyarkan niat naruto untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Naruto yang sudah dikuasai oleh rasa panik itu pun tak sanggup menyusun kata-kata, untuk dijadikan alasan yang tepat. "Hinata sakit!"

"Apa pedulimu? Kau bahkan menyelingkuhinya!" komentar Shion pedas.

Perkataan itu terdengar panas di telinga Naruto, namun ia hanya bisa diam. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. "Aku harus kembali! Akan kuhubungi kau nanti," setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto pun langsung mengambil langkah seribu pergi dari tempat itu. Tak dipedulikannya panggilan-panggilan Shion yang memintanya untuk kembali. Saat ini hanya ada satu di kepala Naruto. Hinata.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya!?" tanpa babibu lagi, Naruto langsung menggebrak pintu kamarnya, mengabaikan sopan santun dan tata krama yang selama ini diajarkan padanya (meski tak pernah ia amalkan). Bagaimana pun ini rumahnya, juga kamarnya—kamar mereka 'kan?

Mata bulatnya menangkap sosok seorang pelayan muda, yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur, seolah sedang menantikan tentang sadarnya seorang putri yang kini terlelap nyenyak, ke alam mimpinya.

"Namikaze-sama!" ujar pelayan muda itu girang. "Syukurlah, anda datang!"

Naruto yang kini diam mematung di ambang pintu itu mulai berjalan, mendekat. Pelayan itu menyingkir, membiarkan sang pangeran melihat permainsurinya yang tertidur panjang akibat racun yang diberikan oleh nenek sihir yang jahat.

Wajah Hinata terlihat pucat, namun tak menutupi kecantikannya sedikit pun. Matanya terpejam erat, menyembunyikan iris amethyst yang keperakan itu. Di dahinya tertempellah, saputangan basah, guna untuk menurunkan panas demamnya. Melihat kondisi Hinata sekarang, membuat Naruto teringat saat ia sakit dua hari yang lalu. Saat Hinata merawatnya, memberikan kasih sayang yang jarang Naruto dapatkan dari ibunya yang sibuk.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyanya seraya duduk di kursi, yang tadinya ditempati oleh pelayan itu.

"Kemarin dulu dia pulang dalam keadaaan basah kuyub, dan mengurung diri di kamar. Saat saya hendak mengantarkannya sarapan siang, saya malah menemukannya tergeletak di lantai, dengan baju yang sama... Mungkin Hinata-sama pingsan, sejak dua hari yang lalu..."

Mata Naruto membelalak. Separah itukah? Dan ke mana a ia selama ini? Kemana tanggung jawabnya sebagai suami yang sah? Ah! Benar juga! Ia tak mencintai Hinata, dan apa pedulinya?

"Kau sudah memanggil dokter?"

"Ya, dia bilang kalau dia masuk angin, disertai dengan stress berat... Apalagi fisik dan mental Hinata-sama memang pada dasarnya lemah..." tentu saja semua pelayan di rumah itu, tau tentang masalah Naruto dan Hinata. Lihat saja setiap malamnya, kalau Naruto pulang, ia selalu tidur di kamar lain, atau di sofa. Pengantin baru itu memang tidak terlalu ahli, dalam hal bersandiwara.

Sekarang Lelaki itu jadi mengerti, kenapa dulu Neji, sepupu Hinata sangat melindunginya, dan begitu overprotective terhadap istrinya itu. Pria berambut panjang itu akan menghajar siapa pun yang berani mendekati Hinata—termasuk dirinya, yang menjadi bulan-bulanan Neji. Sayangnya sepupu Hinata itu gagal, oleh kekeraskepalaan Hinata sendiri, dan akibatnya, gadis itulah, yang patah hati... Patah hati oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia kembali menoleh, menatap pelayan itu. Senyum sopan terukir di wajahnya. "Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh pergi..." ucapnya dengan suaranya yang khas, namun terdengar lesu. Pelayan itu pun menurut, lalu segera meninggalkan kamar itu. Meninggalkan sepasang pengantin baru tersebut.

Naruto kembali menoleh pada istri yang—ia pikir— tidak ia cintai. Ditatapnya wajah Hinata dengan tatapan sendu, seolah menyesali perbuatannya yang salah. Naruto juga tidak mengerti, kenapa ia malah memeluk Hinata dua hari yang lalu, memberikan harapan besar bagi gadis itu. dan yang paling tak bisa ia percaya... Hinata menolaknya? Tak pernah terpikir bagi Naruto, seorang Hyuuga Hinata akan menolak kasih sayang, utamanya dari dirinya. Lelaki yang selalu ia tatap dengan pandangan kekaguman. Lelaki yang sangat ia hormati. Lelaki yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya yang sah.

Sebuah pergerakan kecil di tangan si sulung Hyuuga mengagetkan Naruto. Lelaki itu tersentak, dan menajamkan matanya pada Hinata, berharap gadis itu akan terbangun.

Harapan itu pun terwujud. Perlahan sepasang kelopak mata yang terlihat semburat kehitaman di sana pun mulai terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris ametyst yang terlihat sendu. Hinata mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Ia merasakan aliran hangat, di bagian tangan kanannya. Sebuah genggaman tangan besar yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Hinata!" suara itu... suara bariton namun agak cempreng yang menyebut namanya mengiang di telinga Hinata. Pemilik surai indigo itu mengedarkan bola matanya, mencari sumber suara itu berada.

Sampai iris lavendernya tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang, yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak sabar. Saat itulah hati Hinata menjadi campur aduk. Antara kaget, bahagia, takut, dan bersalah. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu membuka bibirnya, menggumamkan nama orang yang dicintainya.

"Naruto-kun..." lirihnya.

"Syukurlah..." Naruto berujar lega. "Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir!"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Bukan main bahagiannya ia saat ini. naruto mengkhawatirkannya, dan datang untuk menjaganya! Sesuatu yang ia harapkan, namun tidak ia percayai itu. Pandangan gadis itu memburam, terhalang oleh air matanya sendiri.

Naruto yang menyadari itu menjadi panik. "Ada apa Hinata?" tanyanya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto saat ini lebih terlihat seperti saat SMU dulu, dibanding Naruto versi dewasanya.

"Terima kasih..."

.

**~When Love Is growing~**

.

"Aku tidak mengerti, jalan pikiranmu, Naruto! kau meninggalkanku di mall sendirian, hanya untuk gadis Hyuuga yang tidak kau cintai itu!?"

"Hinata sedang sakit. Kumohon kau mengerti..." Naruto berusaha untuk membujuk kekasihnya itu, agar mau mengerti posisinya sekarang.

Namun ada nada lain dari suaranya. Naruto mengatakan itu, seolah bukan karena Hinata Hyuuga sedang sakit. Namun Naruto terdengar benar-benar ingin menjaganya. Melindunginya, melayani setiap apa keinginannya. Seperti yang dilakukan suami-suami pada umumnya. Untungnya Shion tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Aku kesal padamu Naruto! kenapa tidak kau ceraikan saja dia!?"

"Aku tidak bisa..." Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada ponselnya. "Ini perintah orang tuaku. Lagipula aku tidak tega pada Hinata... Dia terlalu rapuh. Dan... aku baru menyadarinya saat ini..." Naruto berkata dengan tulus, dari palung hatinya yang paling dalam. Begitu melihat wajah pucat sang istri, rasa bersalah menghantui kepala Naruto. Betapa bodohnya dirinya, juga Hinata. Harusnya mereka saling bekerjasama, untuk membina rumah tangga yang baik.

Meski tanpa cinta...

Naruto melihat Hinata bagaikan ranting pohon yang sudah termakan usia. Begitu rapuh, dan jika disentuh sedikit saja akan langsung hancur. Dan Orangtua mereka pun menjadikan Naruto sabagai penopang, jangan sampai ranting itu hancur menjadi debu, dan terbawa angin... Berapa lama waktu yang Naruto buang untuk mengkhianati istrinya? Sebulan, mungkin?

"Jadi kau lebih memilihnya dibanding aku!?" Shion berujar emosi.

"Bukan begitu. Aku—"

Tut, tut, tut...

Belum sempat Naruto memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut, Shion sudah keburu memutus telponnya. Seolah tak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi, jika ia melakukan hal itu.

Naruto menatap layar ponselnya dengan kesal, lalu mengumpat pelan. Ia harus menahan kesabarannya. Lelaki dikaruniai kesabaran yang jauh lebih tinggi, dibanding perempuan. Sebaliknya, perembuan memiliki emosi yang lebih tinggi, dibanding laki-laki. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya juga mengendalikan semuanya.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang, dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kamar Hinata, kamar mereka berdua.

Dilihatnya gadis itu tengah duduk di ranjang, sambil membaca buku. Tatapannya fokus kepada deretan kata yang tertera pada halaman buku yang dibacanya. Helaian indigonya berjatuhan, dikarenakan ia harus sedikit menunduk, untuk bisa melihat kalimat dengan jelas. Hinata terlihat jauh lebih sehat, dibanding beberapa jam yang lalu.

Menyadari kehadiran sang suami di sana, Hinata segera menutup bukunya. Padahal tadi ia disuruh istirahat oleh Naruto, dan ia malah melanggarnya. Tentu saja! Seharian harus berbaring di tempat tidur. Siapa yang tak bosan!?

"M—maafkan aku, Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata gugup, seraya menunduk, tak berani menatap sepasang iris sapphire itu.

Seolah tak mempedulikan kata maaf Hinata, Naruto lalu berjalan mendekatinya, mengambil buku yang tadi dibaca Hinata, dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi suaminya saat ini.

Namun bukan main terkejutnya Hinata, begitu ia merasakan sebuah usapan kecil di puncak kepalanya. Segera ia mendongkak, menatap Sang suami yang menatapnya denga cengirannya yang khas, sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba jadi ramah begini? Memang sih sejak pernikahan mereka naruto tak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar menatapnya. Bahkan gadis itu tak tahu, bahwa Naruto melakukan semua ini hanya karena meluhat kerapuhannya. Kelemahan dan kelembutannya.

"Kau tidak berubah. Dari dulu kau mudah sekali merasa bersalah,"

Dikatai seperti itu Hinata hanya bisa diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Gomen ne,"

"Ohya, bagaimana kalau besok siang kita berkunjung ke tempat ayahmu?"

Senyuman mengembang di wajah cantik si sulung Hyuuga itu. Sebenarnya ia memang sangat rindu kepada sang Ayah, adik, juga sepupunya. Sejak hari pernikahannya dengan Naruto, Hinata jarang mengunjungi keluarganya. Yah, bagaimana pun ia sudah sah, menjadi istri Naruto. Meski begitu, darah Hyuuga masih mengalir dalam tubuhnya bukan?

Gadis itu mengangguk antusias.

"Balau begitu, sebaiknya kau istirahat..."

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dengan pelan, ia kembali membaringkan tubuh lemahnya pada ranjangnya—ranjangnya dan Naruto yang empuk. Sekilas, ia menatap mata biru suaminya itu, yang kini menatapnya dengan lembut. Benar-benar tatapan menghanyutkan, layaknya samudra Atlantik, yang terdapat segitiga bermuda di sana. Mungkin mata Naruto adalah satu dari sekian bagian dari lelaki itu yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Ranjang yang empuk, kamar yang hangat, serta aroma maskulin serta kehangatan Naruto di sampingnya memberikan sensasi nyaman bagi Hinata. Lama kelamaan ia mulai mengantuk, dan sedikit demi sedikit memejamkan matanya.

Meski sudah setengah tidur, namun gadis itu bisa merasakan sebuah usapan lembut pada keningnya, seperti yang dulu ia lakukan pada Nauto saat lelaki itu sakit. Entah kenapa ia merasa semakin nyaman, memaksanya untuk segera tenggelam ke alam mimpi. Hinata tak mau repot-repot membuka matanya, untuk melihat siapa yang telah memberinya sentuhan hangat ini. Ia hanya bertanggapan bahwa kini ia sudah berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ibu..."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, mendengar gumaman gadis yang terbaring di depannya itu. Tangan besar berkulit eksotisnya tetap bergerak, mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lembut. Saat ini Hinata pasti sedang bermimpi tentang ibunya.

Yah, Naruto tahu tentang Hinata. ibunya meninggal saat usianya berusia empat tahun, saat sedang melahirkan adik bungsunya. Katanya sih, pendarahan berat. Setelah itu, Hinata dan adik kecilnya yang diberi nama Hanabi itu pun hidup tanpa ibu. Hanabi nampak tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Ia mempunya ayah, kakak perempuan, serta sepupu yang sangat mencintai dan melindunginya. Namun Hinata tidak. Gadis itulah yang harus memikul sebagian dari beban ayahnya. Ia menjadi ibu bagi Hanabi. Mengajarkannya banyak hal, dan lainnya. gadis itu juga telah resmi menjadi pewaris perusahaan Hyuuga yang dikelola oleh ayahnya. Mungkin lima tahun kemudian, Hinata sudah bisa menjadi seorang direktur muda.

"Namikaze-sama,"

Lamunan Naruto buyar, saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang yang diketahuinya adalah salah satu pelayan di rumah itu. Ia lalu menoleh, melihatnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Eumm... Ayah, Ibu, dan mertua anda berkunjung ke sini, karena mendengar kabar bahwa Hinata-sama sakit. Saat ini mereka berdua ada di ruang tamu,"

Saat itulah, mata birunya membelalak sempurna.

.

.

"Di mana tanggung jawabmu sebagai suami? Sampai-sampai Hinata jadi sakit begini!"

Naruto hanya diam, tak berani membalas komentar pedas dari mertuanya, Hyuuga Hiashi. Saat ini Dirinya, Orang tuanya, beserta pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga itu nampak duduk di kursi ruang tamunya yang megah. Naruto tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, karena yang dikatakan Hiashi memang benar. Dirinyalah, yang menyebabkan Hinata sakit begini. Seandainya ia lebih perhatian sedikit, dan tidak egois, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Salah Hinata juga. Kenapa gadis itu tidak pernah mengungkapkan argumennya kepada pria itu? andai Hinata bisa sekali saja protes, dan Naruto menanggapinya, mereka saling bertukar pikiran hingga menghasilkan suatu keputusan terbaik, pasti semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi apa daya? Nasi sudah jadi bubur. Keduanya berpikir, bahwa mereka pasti bisa menjalani hari-hari ini, sampai ketika sebuah masalah datang, memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Maaf, Ayah..." lelaki pirang itu berujar penuh penyesalan.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Naruto! kau sudah mempermalukan kami!" kali ini Kushina yang berkomentar. Putra semata wayangnya itu kini hanya bisa menunduk, tak berani menatap ketiga orang yang paling dihormatinya itu. Oh, siapa saja. Bantulah lelaki pirang ini keluar dari 'kepungan' orang tuanya.

"Sudahlah... Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Naruto. Dia sudah berusaha sekeras yang ia bisa," Minato mencoba membela putranya tersebut. Setidaknya dia yang paling sabar, antara dua manusia berambut panjang di dekatnya ini. "Namanya cobaan tidak bisa dihindari. Hinata sakit ini juga salah satu cobaan," ucapnya bijaksana.

"Tapi jika seandainya dia lebih perhatian sedikit, tidak hanya mementingkan pekerjaan saja, pasti hal ini bisa dihindari,"

Diam-diam Naruto tersenyum miris. perhatiannya pada Hinata memang kurang, nyaris tidak ada. Tapi bukan sepenuhnya gara-gara pekerjaan. Sebagian karena Shion, kekasihnya. Lelaki itu tak bisa memungkiri, bahwa ia masih menyukai gadis pirang itu. Gadis yang dari dulu dikaguminya. Gadis yang menerima sifat posesifnya. Berbeda dengan Hinata. Naruto lebih merasa, bahwa ia berkewajiban untuk melindunginya. Namun tidak mempunyai hak untuk menyentuhnya. Ia tak tahu jelas, dari mana datangnya perasaan itu, padahal semua juga tahu, bahwa Hinata Hyuuga—ralat!—Hinata Namikaze itu ialah istrinya sendiri. Wanita yang berkewajiban untuk melayaninya, baik dalam kebutuhan jasmani dan rohani.

"Tapi ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salah Naruto. Bagaimana pun, dia bekerja keras untuk menghidupi istrinya,"

"Apa gunanya harta, jika dibandingkan dengan kesehatan?"

"Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha keras untuk merawat dan menjaga istrinya,"

"Kau terlalu memanjakan putramu Minato,"

"Anda juga terlalu memanjakan putri anda,"

Suasana di ruang tamu itu makin panas saja, akibat perdebatan antara kedua besan itu. Naruto—yang sebagai diperdebatkan disini—hanya bisa diam, tak berani mengatakan sesuatu. Mata birunya lalu melirik pada ibunya yang hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah, tak berani bersuara.

Baiklah! Ini saatnya ia ambil aksi. Bagaimana pun, di rumah ini Naruto lah yang bertindak sebagai kepala keluarga. Jadi ialah yang berhak untuk mengatur segalanya.

"Ayah..." baru saja ia hendak angkat bicara, sebuah suara feminim nan lembut menghentikannya. Keempat manusia yang ada di ruangan itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, mengenakan piyama berdiri di sana.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung saja berdiri dari sofanya, menatap istrinya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. "Hinata. Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya yang terdengar bodoh. Sudah jelas-jelas gadis itu berdiri di sana, dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Sudah pasti 'kan, dia bangun?

"I—iya Naruto-kun," menanggapi kebodohan suaminya, Hinata menjawab ragu. Tatapannya lalu tertuju pada pria berambut hitam panjang yang terduduk di sana. "Ayah, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Naruto-kun. Aku yang tidak menjaga kesehatanku dengan baik,"

Hening...

"Hinata..." tanpa diduga, tanpa disangka, tiada hujan, tiada ojek, Hiashi langsung saja beranjak dari sofanya, menghampiri putri sulungnya itu dan memeluknya erat. Seketika ketiga Namikaze yang ada di sana hanya diam mematung.

"Ayah..." Hinata membalas pelukan Ayahnya. Sejujurnya ia sangat rindu dengan lelaki ini. Meski Hiashi terkesan tegas dan disiplin padanya, gadis itu tahu, bahwa ayahnya sangat menyayanginya melebih apa akan membiarkan seucil lukapun pada kulit mulusnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Naruto tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam padamu?"

Sontak wajah gadis itu menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto berbuat macam-macam padanya, bahkan tidur satu kamar pun mereka tidak pernah? Hinata diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jika menjawab 'tidak', itu sama saja mengakui, apa yang terjadi pada hubungan mereka selama ini. Namun jika menjawab 'iya', ayahnya ini bisa salah paham, dan menghajar menantunya itu tanpa ampun!

"Anda ini bicara apa? Tentu saja Naruto melakukannya. Mereka 'kan sudah menikah," Kushina angkat bicara, tersenyum nakal pada Naruto yang saat ini menampakkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Maksudku, dia mungkin saja melakukan kekerasan pada putriku," Hiashi berkata, seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Ada banyak kasus seperti itu akhir-akhir ini. suami yang menyiksa istrinya hanya karena masalah sepele..." ucanya serius.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "tentu saja tidak, Ayah,"

Naruto tertegun. Entah, sejak kapan ia melihat istrinya itu tertawa seperti itu. Terlihat begitu manis di matanya. Terlebih, saat rona merah terpatri jelas di kedua belah pipinya, membuatnya nampak lebih manis. Pria itu menelan ludahnya sendiri. Entah kenapa ia dijalari perasaan aneh. Tangannya serasa mendingin, dan keringat pun menetes di pelipisnya. Terakhir kali ia mengalami hal ini, beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepat saat ia masih remaja. Saat hormon masih bergejolak dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah," suara bariton mertuanya yang galak itu menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ditatapnya pria dengan mata yang sewarna dengan mata istrinya itu dengan tatapan menunggu, sampai Hiashi mau melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Malam ini aku akan menghinap di sini. Di rumah ini,"

Hening selama beberapa saat. Hinata dan Naruto saling bertatapan sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hiashi. Hingga keheningan itu terpecah, oleh pekikan histreis—yang sepertinya terlalu berlebihan—keluar dari mulut lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Hwaaaaaa!?" teriaknya tanpa sadar. Ternyata kebiasaannya—yang suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu—dari dulu itu tak pernah hilang, meski kedewasaan telah menyelimutinya. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa diam membeku di tempat, dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka.

Bukan apanya. Masalanya, bagaimana mereka memperlihatkan 'kemesraan layaknya sepasang suami-istri' nantinya pada Hiashi, sedangkan selama ini Naruto tak pernah mencoba untuk melakukannya? Bagaimana mereka tidur nanti malam? Mengingat, sejauh ini mereka tak pernah melakukannya. Yah, selain Naruto jarang pulang ke rumah (baik karena urusan perusahaan maupun urusan pribadinya) lelaki itu juga tidur di kamar lain. Barang-barangnya memang terletak di kamar Hinata—kamar mereka, tetapi si empunya malah berada di luar. Seolah keduanya telah menyepakati, hal yang tak pernah dibicarakan ini. Jika Hinata berada di kamar, Naruto keluar, begitu pula sebaliknya. Masalah jatah tidur, diperuntungkan untuk Hinata, sementara Naruto tidur di kamar lain, dan kadang-kadang pula di sofa.

Dan malam ini—detik ini juga, mereka harus melakukannya, demi menjaga agar kemarahan pria bersurai hitam panjang itu tidak meledak? Iris sapphire Naruto kembali bertemu dengan iris amthyst istrinya. Mereka tahu ayah Hinata terlahir untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin, membuatnya selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan... tak ada jalan lain yang bisa dilakukan, selain menuruti permintaannya.

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

.

"N—Naruto-kun, pipimu kenapa!?" Hinata bertanya, dengan kekhawatiran yang terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya, menatap lelaki berkulit tan yang saat ini tengah duduk di depannya, di kantin sekolah. Pipi kiri yang dihiasi oleh tiga garis tipis itu terlihat memerah, membuat Hinata menjadi menyangka-nyangka, apa yang telah pemuda itu lakukan. Tidak hanya memerah. Bahkan sedikit membengkak. "Apa kau sudah berkelahi dengan seseorang...?"

"Aaahh... Ini..." Naruto menyentuh pipi merahnya itu dengan santai, tak peduli rasa panas yang dirasakan di sana. "Tadi ditampar Kurosutchi-senpai!"

"Eh? Kurosutchi-senpai?" Hinata menyeruput kuah ramennya, dengan sendok yang sudah disediakan.

"Ya, ketua klub karate putri itu..." terdengar kekesalan dari nada suara pemuda beriris sapphire itu. "Tadi pagi aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya, dan dia malah memukulku sangat keras. Dasar gadis egois!" kesal Naruto, melahap ramennya. Mulutnya yang penuh dengan ramen itu terdengar menggerutu.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang—yang lebih terdengar seperti helaan nafas lelah. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, dan pada akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap iris biru itu. "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Naruto-kun. Bagaimana jika kau yang merasakannya?" gadis itu meneguk ludah gugup, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Jika orang yang kau cintai meninggalkanmu begitu saja?" ia berusaha untuk terdengar sesopan mungkin.

Mendengar perkataan gadis Hyuuga di depannya, Naruto menghentikan acara makannya. Ia menatapnya sejenak, dengan tatapan bingung. hal itu malah membuat yang ditatap terkejut mendadak, dan segera menunduk lebih dalam.

"Hahahahahaha! Kau benar juga!" gelak tawa terdengar dari suara cempreng Naruto. beberapa saat kemudian matanya itu berubah menjadi menerawang. "Tapi aku belum bertemu dengan orang yang kucintai..."

"Benarkah?" Hinata membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto tadi. Tersadar akan kelakuannya, gadis itu kembali menunduk malu.

"Sebenarnya sih... Dulu aku 'bisa dibilang' jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang menolongku, beberapa tahun yang lalu..." Naruto bercerita, dengan cengiran khas yang mengembang di wajahnya. "Tapi sejak saat itu aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya!"

"Jadi, sampai saat ini, kau masih mencintainya, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu..." Naruto kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangnya, yang sempat tertunda atas percakapannya dengan Hinata. "Aku hanya berharap suatu saat aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik!"

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum kembali ikut menyantap ramen yang sudah hampir dingin itu.

.

.

.

Myaaaaaaa! Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa!

Gomen, gomen telaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaatt banget! Gomen juga kalo chapter kali ini bawaannya gaje banget! Jadi ngerasa mirip cerita sinetron-sinetron picisan deh! =,=

Yaaah, maklum ajalah! Natsu 'kan musti banyak belajar! DX

Moga aja para readers gak bosan, baca fic yang abal iniiii! DX

Thanks for : **FuuYuki34, RestRock, Oceana Queen, Namikaze Resta, Hira-kun, suka snsd, NHL4, Hyuna toki, Ning-san, Ichal, Kharis Numb'Blazz, Lathifah Amethyst-chan, Khairi, Kithara Blue, Cha' Yami no Hime, Intn T, Gyurin Kim, Kalo bulan bisa ngomong, Permen Caca, Baek dong syu, Valeria Lucifer, Diana Aztajim, SitiNazuratul, Setsiko Mizuka, del my account, kiriko mahaera, astia morichan, Hina chan, Nara Kazuki, pha chan, hyo males login, Zoccshan, aigiaNH4, ShiningLovaARA, Nacita Lavender Shappire, demikooo, Fajeri ni Misaki-kun, yuni-chan, Guest (ada banyak banget guestnya), , sizuna, Shin Ji Hyun, Fu-chan NHL4e-KeepStright, iis, fitriany, gdtop, siska chan, Twintail, Momoyuki, kiki, grefin, dikdik717, afi, Yuuki uciha, KilliZa-Chan, daun kering, , lastfriendmenteng, Yukkiteru-sama, sinuza, Melia Tsuzumi Taoru, BekecotKeinjak N,flowers lavender,melowdyhyuuga.**

Review kalian semua sangat mendukung Natsuuuuu! X'D Bikin Natsu semangat ngetik, di tengah terjangan bencana yang menimpa gadis yang satu iniiii...! *jiah!

Ohya! sesuai janji, ini balasan review yang gak login :

**Hira-kun : **  
Arigato, reviewnya, Hira-saaann!  
Yaaa... makasih udah bilang sweet! X3

**Suka snsd :  
**Arigato, reviewnya Snsd-saaaaannn! XD  
Hahahahaha... Iya sih... Natsu juga gak terlalu fans. Lebih ke anime/manga! X3  
Whahahahaha! Itu sih menurut Snsd-san ndiri! Mau bilang cemburu atau gimanaaa... *evil smirk*

**NHL4 :  
**Arigato reviewnya, NHL4-saaaaannn! (Manggilnya gimana ya?)  
Eh? Fic mutu tinggi... o/o Nggak kok! DX  
*tutup kuping*  
Hahahahaha! Gomen ya, telat update...! *nyengir2 gaje*

**Hyuna toki :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Toki-saaaann!  
Waaa... udah review berapa kali nih? ^^a  
Tapi Natsu seneng kok! Soalnya ada juga orang baik hati yang mau setia nungguin fic gaje iniiii...! T,T  
Gomen ne!

**Ning-san :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Ning-saaaannn...! XD  
Hahahahahahaha! Natsu juga gak tau! XD *dilempar*  
Ikutin aja ceritanyaaa... ^w^ *promosi*

**Ichal :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Ichal-saaaaaaannn! XD  
Fic keren? Nggak kok! DX Fic ini masih berada jauuuuuuh di bawah standar! DX  
Yah, yah, sabar aja. Namanya roda kehidupan pasti akan berputar... *jiah!* *bijak mode : on*  
Hwahahahaha! Makasih udah bilang keren! X3

**Khairi :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Khairi-saaaaaannn! XD  
Penyakit kronis? O,o Yaaaa... Gak mungkin lah! XD Cowok kayak Naru flu aja jarang... -w- *dirassenggan*  
Hahahahaha! Soal kemunculan si Kiba, masih jadi misteri... *dilempar*

**Intn T :  
**Arigato atas reviewnya, Intn-saaaaaaannn! XD  
Hahahahaha... Fic ini terlalu berkonflik yah? Gomen, gomen! XD Bakal Natsu bikin se-sweet mungkin deh! XD (gak janji lho! *dor!*)

**Kalo bulan bisa ngomong :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Bulan-saaaaann! XD *eh, manggilnya beda lagi*  
Waaaahhh! Makasih atas saran(?)nyaaaaa! X'D  
Masalah typo... Kayaknya masih sulit dibasmiii... Meski udah berusaha, tetep aja masih banyak yang nyelip! D'X Tapi Natsu bakal berusaha! XD

**Diana Aztajim :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Diana-saaaaaannn! XD  
Ehehehehehee! Gomen ne, Himeee... *sujud ke Hinata*  
Ah ya! Saran Diana-san yang waktu itu Natsu pake! Tapi kali ini berlaku (?) cuman buat Hiashi-sama aja! XD  
Makasih banyak yaaaaaa...! XD

**Hina chan :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Hina-saaaannn! XD  
Hahahahaha! Keep waiting...~

**pha chan :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Pha-saaaaaann! XD  
Hehehehehe... namanya lucu! *plakk!*  
Makasih udah bilang bagus! XD

**hyo males login :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Hyo-saaaaaaaannn! XD  
G-gomen! ^^" Maklum aja, Natsu baru sembuh dari WB... T.T  
Wah!? OOC!? O,o Waaaaa! Natsu gak sadaaaaarr! DX  
KibaHina... Hahahahahaha! Liat aja entar deh! XD  
Arigatoooo! XD  
Eh? Bisa-bisa kita berdia dihajar Shion fc... =,=a

**Guest :  
**Wah, Natsu dapet banyak banget review guest... ^^a  
Jadi bingung, balasnyaaaa...^o^  
Lain kali, kalo mau review, sertain nama aja! Biar kita bisa kenalan, oke? XD *jiah!*  
Intinya, arigato atas reviewnya, Guest-saaaaaaannn! XD  
Dan makasih udah mau nungguuu!  
Ada yang jengkel yah? Bukan ada lagi! Tapi banyak! Gomen neeee! DX Natsu bakal berusaha sekeras yang Natsu bisaaaa...! XD

**yuni-chan :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Yuni-saaaann!  
Eh, ada Mbak Yuni Shara! XD *dilempar ke sumur*  
Makasih udah mau nungguuu...! XD

** :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Bd-saaaaaann! (manggilnya gimana nih?)  
Siiipp! XD

**sizuna :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Sizuna-saaaaann!  
Iya, nih udah update! X3

**Shin Ji Hyun :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Shin-saaaaaannn! XD  
Eeeehh? Jangan panggil senpai donk! DX Natsu belum pantes dipanggil senpaaaaii! DX  
Panggilnya Natsu aja yaaaa...! ato Hiru gitu deh! XD *promosiin nama*  
salam kenal! :D

**iis :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Iis-saaaaaann! XD  
Setelah Yuni Shara, kini ada Iis Dahlia! O.O *dicebur ke kali*  
Keep waiting! XD

**fitriany :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Fitri-saaaaaann! XD  
Natsu persembahkan chapter tiga ini! XD

**siska chan :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Siska-saaaaann!  
Nggak jahat kok! DX Cumaaaann... Yaaaa... Itu... Ah! Nggak tau deh! XD *ngomong apaan lu!?*  
Intinya Naru gak sejahat itu! X3  
Endingnyaa... belum terpikir oleh Natsu... u,u *jujur*

**Twintail :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Twinnie-saaaaaaaannn! XD  
Nacchu!? Wahahahahaha! Namanya keren! XD  
Eh, panjang? Menurut Natsu chapter 3 ini sih kurang panjaaaang! DX  
Makasih udah bersedia nungguuu! XD

**kiki :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Kiki-saaaaaaaaannn! XD  
Errr... Gomen, gomen, kalo fic Natsu kayak gitu. Natsu udah berusaha buat lakuin yang terbaik, tapi gak berhasil yaaahh? Gomeeeeennn! D'X  
Soal lelucon, kayaknya emang bukan di jalur Natsu, soalnya Natsu gak ada bakat sama sekali bikin fic humor! ^.^a  
Meski begitu, Natsu bakal berusaha! XD  
Arigato atas sarannya, Kiki-saaaaaannn! XD

**grefin :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Grefin-saaaaaannn! XD  
Makasih, udah mau nunggu! XD

**afi :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Afi-saaaaaaann! XD  
Emang belum selesaaaaiii... ^^a  
kan masin 'In Progress'! XD kalo mau baca yang udah selesai, pilih aja 'complete' yang ada pada status! XD  
Hahahahaha! Natsu belum kepikiran bikin fic NH baru! Yang ini aja belum kelar! XD

**Yuuki uciha :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Yuuki-saaaaaaaann! XD  
Hehehehehe... Namanya roda kehidupan pasti akan berputar kok! XD  
Meski selalu aja pasrah, Hinata-hime punya kesabaran yang begitu besar! Itu yang jadi kelebihannya! XD

**daun kering :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Daun-saaaaaaaaaannn!  
G-gomen, gomeeeeenn! *sujud2* Yaaahh... Soal fic di fandom lain itu, kebetulan ide cuman jalan (?) ke sana! Dan fic ini, Natsu benar-benar buntu! DX  
Gomen, udah bikin nunggu! Natsu bakal berusaha untuk mempercepat (?) update Natsu buat fic iniii! DX

**sinuza :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Sinuza-saaaaannn! XD  
Iya, nih udah update!^^  
Makasih udah mau nungguuuuuu! XD

**BekicotKeinjak N :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Bekicot-saaaaaannn! XD *nih anak ngejek ya?*  
Hahahahahaha! Jatuh cinta yah? ^^a  
Makasih banyaaaaaakkkk! X'D *nangis terharu*  
Eh? Angst yah? Hehehehehe! Natsu sama sekali gak tau! Maklum lah, udah biasa bikin fluff! XD  
Mungkin rated-nya akan tetap. Soalnya Natsu takut, klo Natsu ganti jadi angst, sapatau chapter depannya malah lebih fluff! DX  
Waaaahh! Natsu gak bisa update secepat itu! gomeeeenn! XD  
tapi Natsu akan berusaha secepat yang Natsu bisaaaa! XD

**Melowdyhyuuga :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Melo-saaaaaaaannn! XD  
Hehehehehehehe! Gak apa kok! Pake embel-embel apa pun Natsu terima! XD  
Gomen, gomen! D'X  
Duh! Duh! Natsu jadi negrasa bersalah nih! Natsu bakal usahain update secepat yang Natsu bisaaaaa! XD

.

Yosh! Segitu aja dulu! Ada yang reviewnya gak kebales, silahkan ajukan protes! XD

Sekali lagi Natsu ucapin maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan update Natsuuu! Pasti minna-san banyak yang jengkelll! Gomenasaaaaaaaassss! D'X *sujud2*

Harap minna-san mau mengerti dan memaklumiii... Natsu juga masih butuh banyak belajar dan pengalaman! DX Tapi Natsu bakal berusaha untuk selesein fic ini di tengah-tengah masa ujian Natsu! Amiiiiinn! XD

Sekarang, bolehkan Natsu minta review kalian semuanya? Mau ngasih kritik, saran, flame, dan lain sebagainya, Natsu terima deh! XD

REVIEW PLEASEEEE!

~ARIGATO~

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	5. Sorry For The Past

Yo minna-saaaaaannn! XD

Ahahahahaha! Bingung mau bilang apa! Sebenarnya fic ini update—nyaris—tiga hari setelah deadline! Initnya telat dua hari lebih deh! Tapi untungnya Natsu bisa usahain buat update secepat yang Natsu bisa! X3 Semuanya berkat review-review mendukung dari minna-san sekaliiaaaann! XD Arigato gozaimasu! *sujud-sujud*

Yooosshh! Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, selamat membacaaaa...! X3

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Title : When Love is Growing**

**Story By : Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : NarutoXHinata**

**WARNING(S) : AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, abal, adult version of NaruHina, norak, gaje, jelek, ancur, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin! *plakk!***

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Fic ini murni dari otak Natsu yang super standar!**

**Summary : Bagaimana ia bisa bahagia jika ia harus menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tak dicintainya? Mungkinkah cinta akan tumbuh di antara mereka?/kenapa selalu dia yang berkorban?/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read! XP**

**.**

**Chapter 5 :**

Suasana malam itu begitu tenang dan damai. Hanya terdengar suara benturan antara sendok atau pun garpu dan piring yang berisi makanan, yang tersaji di meja makan yang megah itu. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka obrolan. Keluarga Hyuuga sudah mempertahankan tradisi kesopanan ini sejak dulu ; janganlah berbicara kala sedang makan, utamanya pada acara-acara penting misalnya jamuan makan malam. Karena itulah, ayah dan putri sulungnya ini tetap diam, sambil menikmati makan malam mereka dengan lahap namun tetap terlihat terhormat.

Berbeda dengan Naruto. Sejak kecil ia hidup bertiga kedua orang tuanya yang hangat. Mereka bertiga sering bercanda bersama, tidak mengecualikan hal-hal tertentu misalnya saat makan. Malahan, saat makan bersama itulah, momen yang paling tepat untuk saling bertukar pikiran antar anggota keluarga. Ia sudah terbiasa tidak hidup tenang. Dan ketenangan serta ketegangan inilah, yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Makan malam bertiga, bersama istri dan mertua lelakinya.

Pemuda itu melirik sekilas pada Hinata yang saat ini nampak makan dengan tenang. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sapphire bertemu amethyst. Refleks, keduanya langsung memalingkan wajah masing-masing, mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan kembali menyantap makan malam yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh pelayan-pelayan di rumah ini, atas dasar menyambut kunjungan Hyuuga Hiashi, pemilik salah satu perusahaan terbesar di dunia itu.

Naruto ingin segera pergi dari tempat yang pengap ini. Namun mengingat ajaran ibunya, bahwa kita tidak boleh meninggalkan jamuan makan malam begitu saja, jika yang tertua belum selesai dengan hidangannya, membuat Naruto mau tak mau harus tetap berada di ruangan ini, menanti orang tua berambut panjang itu selesai dengan 'urusan'nya.

"Ehm!" lelaki itu tersentak, begitu mendengar deheman mertuanya itu.

"Ah, Ayah, ada apa?" Hinata yang sedari tadi diam segera berdiri dari duduknya, menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan khawatir.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, lalu mengambil gelas air putih yang tersedia di sana, dan meneguknya setengah. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf. Tadi aku tersedak..." ucapnya kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ayah harusnya makan lebih pelan..." Hinata mencoba untuk menasihati, lalu mengambilkan serbet untuk ayahnya, dan menyerahkannya.

Naruto tercengang melihat peristiwa itu. Ia sudah melihat ratusan kebaikan serta kelembutan yang diperankan oleh perempuan di depannya ini. Namun kali ini membuatnya semakin yakin, bahwa Hinatalah gadis terbaik, terlembut, dan terbijak yang ada di dunia ini. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengukir senyum tipis, memuji perempuan itu dalam hati.

.

.

Inilah saat-saat yang paling Naruto takutkan. Keringat dingin menetes melalui dahi pria itu. jam besar di rumahnya sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat. Jam terbaik untuk awal kita memulai istirahat di malam hari. Biasanya pria itu pergi menyikat giginya, mencuci tangan dan kakinya, mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, dan rutinitas lainnya sebelum ia tidur di salah satu kamar tamu yang ada di rumahnya. Tapi kali ini lain! Mertuanya, ayah dari istrinya datang. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukan itu semua? Memperlihatkan bahwa sampai saat ini ia belum pernah menyentuh gadis berambut biru tua itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Sebenarnya sih bukan bunuh diri. Pria tua itulah yang akan membunuhnya!

Naruto bisa saja mengambil alasan, bahwa ia masih punya banyak pekerjaan, dan harus menyelesaikannya hingga larut, dan ia pun bisa tidur di ruang kerjanya! Tapi... besok pasti Hiashi akan menyemburnya lagi, mengatakan bahhwa apakah setiap malam dia selalu begini? Mencampakkan istrinya hanya untuk urusan pekerjaan?

Memang!

Usai makan tadi, dirinya langsung permisi untuk ke ruang kerjanya, menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang belum sempat ia selesaikan. Dengan berbaik hati Hiashi mengizinkannya, dan lelaki tua itu pun mengambil tempat di ruang tamu, menyesap lemontea-nya sambil membaca koran. Hinata setia berada di samping ayahnya, menemani pria tua itu sambil sesekali bercakap-cakap. Naruto mengerti hal itu, dan memberi kedua ayah dan anak itu privasi, untuk dibiarkan berdua. Tentunya mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Sekarang apa? Waktunya tidur! Hore!

Dan dirinya masih ada di teras, membiarkan angin malam menusuk tulangnya. Lagipula apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Mondar-mandir seperti orang bodoh? Sungguh konyol!

"Naruto," suara bariton itu menyadarkan lamunannya. Segera ia menoleh, mendapati Hyuuga Hiashi berdiri di ambang pintu, lengkap dengan yukata tidurnya dengan pandangan seperti biasanya. Datar tanpa emosi.

"A—Ayah!" ucap pria itu kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di teras rumah? Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanyanya Hiashi datar, seraya melangkah, berdiri tepat di samping menantunya itu.

"Ah... Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara malam..." Naruto beralasan, karena memang itu alasannya keluar rumah. Lagipula ia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kau tahu, udara malam hari tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Masuklah. Kau membuat Hinata menunggu di dalam,"

Seketika wajah lelaki berkulit tan itu memerah, mengerti maksud dari perkataan orang tua itu. Kegugupan langsung melanda dirinya. Bukan karena ia adalah lelaki pengecut. Tapi ia belum siap! Ia terlalu lemah jika harus berhadapan dengan Hinata! Ia belum merasa pantas, mengambil apa yang telah menjadi haknya sejak awal, setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya pada gadis itu. Ia tidak tega.

"Emmm..." sebenarnya dia ingin menolak, namun begitu melihat wajah keras tanpa perasaan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan menunggu, membuat nyali Naruto langsung ciut. "Baiklah! Aku akan segera masuk. Ayah juga sebaiknya masuk,"

"Naruto..."

Baru saja ia hendak berbalik, panggilan Hiashi menghentikannya. Refleks ia berhenti, menatap pria itu, menunggu hingga Hiashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Hiashi kini menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Ia memang selalu berwajah seperti itu, namun Naruto seolah bisa menangkap raut lain yang tersembunyi di sana. Seperti... kelembutan? "Kau telah membuat janji untuk bersama dengan Hinata saat pernikahan kalian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku tak ingin kau mengingkarinya,"

Naruto tersentak.

"Dia memang lemah lembut, tapi sesungguhnya dia itu kuat. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi kau adalah pria yang beruntung, kau tahu?" setelah mengatakan itu Hiashi pun pergi masuk duluan, meninggalkan Naruto yang diam membatu di sana.

Jika dirinyaa berada di pihak yang beruntung, apakah Hinata lah yang mendapatkan kesialan, menikah dengan lelaki sepertinya?

.

.

Hinata mengucek-ucek matanya dengan pelan, seraya menutup buku tebal yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Sebenarnya membaca di malam hari, utamanya dengan lampu redup seperti ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan mata, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Gadis itu terlalu penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya, dan rasanya ia susah tidur jika belum menyelesaikan buku itu hingga akhir. Memang, dari dulu gadis itu gemar membaca buku, bahkan seorang kutu buku.

Ia mendesah senang, memuji buku yang baru saja dibacanya, seraya meletakkan objek itu di atas meja.

Tok, tok, tok...

"Hinata, boleh aku masuk?"

Gadis itu tersentak kaget bukan main, begitu mendengar suara lelaki yang telah berikrar janji suci dengannya itu. Seketika ia dilanda kepanikan yang besar. Gadis itu kewalahan sejenak, sampai ia bisa mengontrol rasa paniknya.

Ia pun turun dari tempa tidur, menuju pintu kamarnya—dan Naruto membukanya sebelum dirinya sempat menyentuh gagang pintu. Didapatinya suaminya itu tengah berdiri di sana, sudah dalam kondisi segar, lengkap dengan piyama tidurnya. ekspresinya nampak bingung dan malu-malu.

"Naruto-kun...?"

"Emm... Aku boleh tidur di sini 'kan?" pintanya sopan. Sebenarnya ia tak perlu melakukannya, karena mau tak mau ia harus tidur sekamar dengan Hinata untuk malam ini, guna menjaga hubungan baiknya dengan Hiashi, dan tidak menimbulkan keributan. "Tapi aku bisa tidur di lantai kok. Aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk mengambilkan kasur tidur..." sambungnya dengan suara berbisik, mencoba agar membuat gadis di depannya tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Hinata yang awalnya terkejut berangsur-angsur mulai paham. Ia mengerti maksud dari lelaki itu. Gadis itu diam-diam kagum terhadap Naruto. Ternyata lelaki itu masih menghormatinya.

"Emmm... Naruto-kun..." panggil Hinata dengan suara lembutnya yang khas. Gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya serta semburat kemerahan di wajah cantiknya. "Kau... Tidak perlu melakukannya..."

Naruto membeku di tempat. Lelaki itu diam, memandang istrinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "J—jadi kau, mau... aku..."

"B—bukan!" Hinata segera menyelanya dengan gugup. Ia semakin menunduk, memainkan jemarinya. "Ranjang k—kita cukup b—besar... G—genap untuk kita berdua. A—aku tidak tega membiarkanmu tidur di bawah s—sementara aku tidur di atas N—Naruto-kun!" ucapnya penuh ketakutan. Gadis itu kembali pada dirinya saat SMA dulu. Gagap. Wajahnya pun sudah semerah tomat, membayangkan apa yang dipikirkan Naruto pada awalnya.

"Kau yakin...?" lelaki di depannya bertanya dengan ragu.

Hinata membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Telinga serta lehernya pun kini berubah warna menjadi merah.

.

Dan, di sinilah mereka berdua. Terbaring di satu ranjang yang cukup besar, dibatasi dengan dua guling yang saling bertumpuk. Naruto nampak berbaring terlentang, memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Sedangkan wanita di sampingnya tengah berbaring menyamping, membelakanginya.

Hinata sama sekali tidak tenang. Jantungnya sedari tadi berpacu dengan cepat. Saat ini mereka memang aman-aman saja, karena masih dalam keadaan sadar. Namun bagaimana jika keduanya tertidur nanti? Sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan bisa saja terjadi. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat, berusaha menahan kegugupannya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini semua untuk ayahnya. Ia tidak ingin ayahnya itu terkejut, melihat putri sulungnya menikah dengan lelaki yang tak mau menyentuhnya.

Gadis itu tidak mau dikira memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ia tahu, perasaan yang telah lama tenggelam di dasar hatinya yang paling dalam itu kini telah muncul kembali ke permukaan. Namun ia bukan type yang suka memanfaatkan situasi. Merasa senang atas keberuntungan malam ini. Bukan itu yang dirasakannya. Putri sulung keluarga itu justru merasa bersalah, atas apa yang menimpa mereka malam ini. Ia yakin, saat ini Naruto pasti belum tidur, kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri sama sepertinya.

"Hinata," panggilan itu membuatnya terkejut. Naruto memanggilnya?

"I—iya, Naruto-kun?" responnya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap suaminya yang tetap dengan posisinya yang semula itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ehmm..." Hinata merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti hatinya. Seketika kegugupan di sana menguap entah kemana. "Sudah agak baikan... Terima kasih..."

"Untuk apa?" mata yang sedari tadi terpejam pun terbuka, melirik gadis cantik yang terbaring dekat di sampingnya.

'_Karena telah mengkhawatirkanku..._' sebenarnya Hinata ingin mengatakan hal itu, tapi ia takut. Ia takut jikalau hanya dirinya yang berpikiran seperti itu. "Untuk semuanya..." ucapnya malu-malu.

"Ahh..." Naruto pun membalikkan posisinya, hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan istrinya itu. Mata mereka bertemu pandang. Suasana malam itu begitu hening, membuat kedua pasangan itu harus berbisik jika berbicara. "Aku juga ingin minta maaf..."

"Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya..." pria itu menatap istrinya dengan tulus, mencoba untuk memberi kejujuran melalui bola mata birunya yang besar. "Juga... saat SMU dulu... Aku benar-benar menyesal..."

Hinata tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Seketika rasa haru memenuhi rongga dadanya, membuatnya menjadi sesak. Tentu saja ia mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto tadi. Lelaki itu minta maaf, karena telah menolaknya secara memalukan di SMU dulu. Kenangan terburuk yang selalu ingin ia lupakan. Juga atas perlakuan-perlakuan tidak menyenangkannya jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto yang mendengarnya terdiam sejenak, dan lama-kelamaan cengiran semakin mengembang di wajahnya yang lucu. "Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan hal itu! Kau ini!" ucapnya dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Hinata yang terhanyut dalam senyuman itu pun tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kelembutan. "Maaf..." ucapnya, meski tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Tidurlah. Kau masih sakit, harus banyak istirahat," ucap Naruto seraya membenarkan posisi selimutnya. Pria itu mengubah posisi tidurnya, membelakangi Hinata.

Gadis di belakangnya itu masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama, menatap punggung sang suami dengan tatapan lembut. "Arigato, Naruto-kun..." setelah mengatakan itu Hinata pun ikut membalikkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk menenggelamkan dirinya ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

**~When Love is Growing~**

.

Hinata menatap donat-donat yang dipamerkan di sana dengan senyum sumirgah. Aroma manis toko roti itu seolah menghipnotisnya. Tampilan-tampilan donat yang menggungah selera itu membuatnya menjadi bingung, harus memilih yang mana. Teringat akan Naruto, ia lalu melirik satu paket donat dengan banyak krim beraneka warna dan rasa, yang terpajang rapi di sana. Suaminya itu termasuk pemakan segala, tidak memilih-milih makanan, tidak peduli apakah itu sehat atau pun tidak. Makanan manis, temasuk salah satu kesukaan lelaki itu setelah ramen.

Sebenarnya gadis itu hendak menjenguk suaminya di kantor, membawakannya makan siang, sebagai rutinitas hari-harinya. Ia nampaknya tidak keberatan, mengingat dirinya tidak mempunyai sesuatu untuk dikerjakan di rumahnya. Andai ayahnya, Hiashi, serta kedua orang tua Naruto tidak memaksa untuk meyewa beberapa pelayan di rumah, gadis itu pasti tidak perlu keluar setiap hari untuk membawakan Naruto makan siang. Tidak perlu membeli bertumpuk-tumpuk buku bacaan demi memuaskan kebosanannya di rumah.

Ia ingin ikut bekerja, seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga pada umumnya. Namun para pelayannya mencegahnya. Mereka takut, tuan Hiashi akan marah jika mengetahui hal ini. Hinata hanya pasrah saja. Dia yang paling mengenal ayahnya, dan paling tahu betapa mengerikannya jika pemimpin perusahaan Hyuuga yang besar itu marah.

"Paman, tolong donat yang di sana itu..." Hinata berkata sopan, memberi instruksi pada penjaga toko roti manis itu untuk mengambilkan donat yang diminatinya. Paman paruh baya itu pun dengan senyum ramahnya menuruti apa yang diinginkan pelanggannya.

Setelah membayar, gadis itu pun keluar dari toko, sedikit merapikan syalnya, melawan dinginnya angin musim gugur. Di depan sana sudah terparkir mobilnya, lengkap dengan supirnya. Ia lalu merapatkan mantelnya.

"Hinata?"

Baru saja ia hendak melangkah, sebuah suara yang agak familiar menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis sebaya dengannya, yang sangat ia kenali. Gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu, dengan iris hijau yang bersinar layaknya permata emerald. Mata Hinata membelalak sempurna.

"Kau Hinata 'kan?" sekali lagi gadis itu mengulang perkataannya.

"S—Sakura-san?" kali ini Hinata yang menggumamkan nama yang nampaknya milik gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Waaaahh! Ternyata benar! Aku melihatmu dari kejauhan, dan ternyata benar, itu kau!"

"Emm... Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura-san! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Hinata berujar ramah. Ia sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu dengan gadis ini. Dulunya mereka satu kelas, seangkatan dengan Naruto. gadis bermata hijau ini juga adalah sahabat Naruto, yang begitu dekat.

"Hahahaahaha! Aku baik-baik saja. Ohya! kudengar—" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya, menyadari bahwa saat ini tempat mereka tidak begitu strategis, untuk mengobrol. Di depan toko roti, dalam cuaca yang begitu dingin. Ia sudah lama tidak bertemu Hinata. Ia amat merindukan gadis itu. mungkin mereka bisa mengatur janji, tapi Sakura mempunyai beberapa hal yang ingin ia perbincangkan dengan Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan siang?"

Yang ditanya lalu melirik jam tangannya, yang menunjukkan pukul 12.00. jam makan siang Naruto masih kurang beberapa puluh menit lagi. Mungkin ia bisa terlambat sekitar 5 menit? Gadis itu lalu mengangguk bersemangat. "Baiklah!"

.

.

"Eh? Sekolah kedokteran?" Hinata berujar kaget sekaligus takjub. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada pada sebuah café khusus anak muda, yang menyediakan makanan-makanan ringan nan berkelas namun dengan harga yang sesuai dengan kantong-kantong para pelajar. Sakura yang mengajaknya ke sini. Alasannya bukan karena harganya, melainkan rasa sajian di sini begitu enak, dengan dokorasi yang nyaman, dan Hinata pun menyetujuinya.

"Ya, mungkin 2 sampai 3 tahun lagi aku akan selesai, dan menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat!" Sakura berujar semangat, setelah menyeruput teh manisnya. "Kau sendiri, mengambil jurusan apa?"

"Ah... Itu... Aku mengambil jurusan perkantoran, dan akan bekerja di perusahaan ayahku," tidak bermaksud sombong, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Sebenarnya gadis itu awalnya akan dijadikan sebagai direktur utama, tapi ia menolak. Alasannya karena ia tak mempunyai minat menjadi seorang direktur. Kesuksesan diawali dengan kemauan bukan? Akhirnya diputuskan, yang menjadi di rektur utama pada Hyuuga Corperation ialah kakak sepupunya sendiri, Hyuuga Neji. Lelaki itu berbakat menjadi pemimpin. Bahkan pamannya sendiri, Hiashi yang terkenal keras mengakui kemampuannya.

"Jadi saat ini kau sedang kuliah?"

Hinata agak menyerngit mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Pesta pernikahannya dua bulan silam berlangsung begitu meriah, mengundang orang-orang penting dari luar kota. Kenapa gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa ia sudah menikah? Mungkinkah saat itu Sakura sedang berada di luar kota untuk urusan tertentu?

Sejujurnya Hinata merasa bersyukur, sahabatnya itu tidak mengetahuinya. Jadi ia akan bebas, dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan Sakura, yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dijawabnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang cuti setahun..." akhirnya Hinata menjawab.

"Cuti? Untuk apa? Seperti wanita hamil saja!" Sakura terkekeh geli, tidak menyadari sepasang iris amethyst di depanya yang membelalak sempurna itu.

Sebenarnya tujuan awalnya cuti memang begitu. Atas paksaan Hiashi, akhirnya Hinata mengambil cuti selama setahun, dengan alasan pernikahannya dengan harapan, bisa 'menghasilkan' keturunan Hyuuga baru dalam waktu kurang dari kehamilan itu sembilan bulan, menyisakan empat bulan bagi Hinata untuk memberi kabar bahagia bahwa dirinya hamil. Sudah lewat dua bulan, membuatnya khawatir, apa yang akan terjadi dua bulan berikutnya, jika ia tak kunjung mengandung juga. Bagaimana mau mengandung? Disentuh oleh suaminya saja tidak pernah!

Mereka hanya pernah tidur di ranjang yang sama satu kali. Itu pun semata-mata hanya sandiwara belaka, demi menjaga nama baik kepada ayahnya. Paginya ia terbangun dengan segar, mendapati Naruto masih terlelap di lantai. Rupanya lelaki itu terjatuh. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi. Hinata hanya bisa bergantung pada nasib.

"K—Kau ada-ada saja, Sakura-san! Ahya! Apa yang kau lakukan di luar, dalam cuaca yang dingin ini?" ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku dari laundry, mengantarkan beberapa pakaianku!" Sakura berkata dengan santai, seolah lupa dengan percakapan mereka sebelumnya. Gadis ceria itu lalu mengambil cangkir tehnya, dan menyeruputnya sekali. "Kau sendiri?"

"Eng... Aku dari toko roti,"

"Ahya! Aku sampai lupa tujuan utamaku mengajakmu makan..." tatapan gadis berambut pink itu berubah sedikit menjadi lebih serius. "Kenapa kau pindah, saat SMU dulu? Ayah serta sepupumu, Neji tetap tinggal di kota yang sama. Kenapa kau mau repot-repot pindah ke sekolah lain? Apa... Karena penolakan cinta Naruto dulu?" ia bertanya dengan penuh rasa keingintahuan. Sakura tahu, ia terlalu ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Namun rasanya ia harus mengungkap semuanya.

Yang ditanya langsung saja tersentak, hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. Pertanyaan kali ini begitu mendadak, tak terduga. Tanpa sadar Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, tanda jika ia sedang gugup. Ia mengenal Sakura dengan cukup baik. Ia adalah gadis yang blak-blakan, selalu mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, namun cukup menjaga perasaan orang lain. Sakura juga gadis yang cukup—sangat cerdas.

"Emmm..." bola mata Hinata bergerak-gerak gelisah, berusaha mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat. Ia ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan (lagi), tapi sepertinya tidak akan berhasil. "B—bukan seperti itu kok, Sakura-san..." gadis itu mencoba berbohong, berharap perempuan di depannya ini tidak menyadarinya.

"Begitu?" Sakura terdengar ragu. "Kau tahu? Sejak kepindahanmu, Naruto benar-benar merasa kehilangan!" ia melanjutkan.

Sekali lagi perkataan Sakura membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget. Café ini dilengkapi dengan AC, namun tak berhasil mencegah keringat dingin keluar melalui pori-pori gadis itu. Dan untungnya juga, café yang mereka tempati bernuansa redup, sehingga wajah gugupnya tidak terlalu kentara. "S—Sakura-san! Kau ini jangan bercanda..."

"Aku serius! Sejak kau tidak ada, dia menjadi lebih banyak diam. Jika dulu ia menghabiskan waktunya di kantin—bersamamu, sejak kau pindah, dia jadi sering menyendiri di kelas. Ohya! sejak kepindahanmu pula, entah kenapa si Naruto bodoh itu berubah menjadi lelaki baik, dan tidak mempermainkan perasaan perempuan lagi!"

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Ia menganggap ucapan teman lamanya barusan ialah sebuah gurauan, tetapi saja tak bisa mencegah rona merah di kedua belah pipinya. Ia tersenyum kikuk, bingung harus merespon bagaimana. Gadis itu hanya memotong-motong kecil cheesecake-nya, berharap hal itu dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kegugupan yang menyiksa ini.

"Menurutku, Naruto dulu menyukaimu, hanya dia tidak sadar saja..."

Oh, tidak! Jangan mengucapkan itu! Kau bisa saja membuat kepala si sulung Hyuuga di depanmu itu meledak, Nona Haruno!

Hinata tetap diam, tanpa sadar meremas garpu kecil yang di pegangnya. Ingin segera ia pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, namun tidak enak pada Sakura. Sebenarnya ia memang ingin menghindari gadis itu.

"Tapi, kudengar dia sudah menikah! Aku tidak sempat hadir ke pesta pernikahannya, karena ada urusan di luar kota. Kau hadir, Hinata?"

"Uhk!" Hinata tanpa sadar tersedak, oleh sepotong chesecake yang baru saja ia suap. Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk, dan segera mengambil tehnya lalu meminumnya seteguk.

"Hinata? kau baik-baik saja?"

Tentu saja Hinata hadir dalam acara itu! Dia pengantin wanitanya! Gadis itu semakin terpojok, bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Dia tidak terbiasa berbohong, namun dia juga tidak mau jujur juga. Belum saatnya. Oh tuhan! Datangkanlah keajaiban untuk gadis yang malang ini...!

"Ah!" Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan singkat masuk. Ia merogoh tas tangannya, mengambil ponsel pink-nya, dan membaca pesan itu. Alisnya mengernyit. "Hinata! maaf! Mungkin pembicaraan ini bisa kita lanjutkan lain kali. Aku ada urusan penting..." ia berkata seraya kembali memasukkan ponselnya, dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Oh, Tuhan memang selalu berpihak pada gadis yang baik...

Hinata ikut berdiri. "Tidak apa-apa! "

Sepergian Sakura, Hinata belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Malahan ia kembali duduk, dan menyeruput habis tehnya. "Dasar Sakura-san..."

.

.

"Waaaahhh! Enaknyaaaaa!" Naruto memandang senang, kepada se-box donat beraneka warna serta rasa yang kini berada di genggamannya, siap untuk masuk ke mulutnya kapanpun ia mau. Ia lalu menoleh sejenak pada gadis berambut indigo yang kini tengah terduduk sopan pada sofa yang terdapat pada ruang kerjanya. "Kau tidak makan, Hinata?" tanyanya seraya mengambil. Satu buah donat, dengan selai berwarna merah muda berhiaskan gula halus berwarna keperakan.

"Ah, tidak Naruto-kun. Tadi aku sudah makan..."

Naruto sedikit menyerngit, sembari menggigit donat itu. biasanya setiap jam makan siang, istrinya ini selalu saja datang membawakannya makanan, dan mereka pun makan bersama di ruangan itu dengan tenang. Pernah sekali ia menanyakan, apakah gadis itu tidak lelah, melakukan hal ini setiap harinya, mengingat jarak antara kantornya dan rumah mereka cukup jauh. Tapi dengan senyum lembut Hinata menolak halus pernyataan itu. Lagipula ia tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dikerjakan di rumah. Begitulah katanya. Naruto hanya menyengir senang. Ya, ia senang Hinatanya mau melakukan hal itu. Naruto merasa beruntung, mempunya istri seperhatian Hinata.

Hubungan mereka memang mulai membaik seiring berjalannya waktu. Naruto menjadi lebih perhatian, dan mengupayakan untuk pulang ke rumah jika ada kesempatan. Hinata nampaknya pun mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan yang mulai membaik ini. Entah sampai kapan hal ini bisa bertahan. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu hingga roda kehidpuan mereka kembali berputar.

"Makan? Di mana?"

"Emm... Tadi aku bertemu dengan Sakura-san. Kau ingat dia 'kan?" kali ini tidak lagi tersirat kecanggungan begitu si sulung Hyuuga ini berbicara kepada suaminya.

"Sakura-chan? Kupikir dia sekolah kedokteran di luar kota? Aku sudah lama sekali tidak berhubungan dengannya..." Naruto nampak bersemangat. Ia memang dekat sekali dengan gadis bersurai merah muda itu saat SMU dulu. "Dimana kalian bertemu?"

"Di depan toko roti. Dia mengajakku ke cafe untuk mengobrol..." Hinata tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, begitu ia melihat sepasang iris biru yang membulat itu.

Atau hanya perasaannya?

"Dia... Sakura-chan mengatakan apa padamu?" suara Naruto kali ini terdengar lebih waspada.

"Kami hanya berbincang tentang masa lalu, dan membicarakan apa yang akan kami lakukan di masa depan,"

Naruto berdiri dari kursi putarnya yang nyaman. "Masa lalu? Masa lalu bagaimana?"

Hinata teringat akan perkataan Sakura, yang menyatakan bahwa sejak dirinya pindah sekolah, lelaki yang duduk di sebrang sana itu berubah hampur 180 derajat. Dari sosok yang ceria namun playboy, menjadi sesosok lelaki dewasa yang lebih memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Namun gadis itu tidak ingin membahasnya. Sejujurnya ia menganggap semua itu hanyalah gurauan belaka.

"Yaaa... Emm... Tentang masa-masa menyenangkan saat SMU dulu..." terpaksa Hinata berbohong. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, sehingga lelaki pirang itu tidak bisa melihat matanya. Gadis itu tidak terbiasa berbohong, sehingga jika ia melakukannya akan langsung ketahuan.

Naruto terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya menghela nafas lega juga pada akhirnya. "Begitu? Ohya! apakah... ia tahu tentang pernikahan kita?" ia kembali bertanya dengan ragu.

Seketika wajah yang ditanya langsung berubah warna menjadi merah, layaknya tomat yang masih ranum. Hinata akan langsung malu jika membahas soal pernikahannya yang telah berlangsung dua bulan ini. "Emm... Dia tahu kau sudah menikah..." Hinata memainkan jemari telunjuknya, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, agar tidak membuat dirinya mati oleh rasa malu. "Tapi... Eumm..."

"Dia tidak tahu bahwa pengantin wanitanya adalah kau?" Naruto menyambungnya, sukses membuat rona merah di wajah istrinya semakin pekat. Gadis itu semakin menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Hinata tak perlu lagi mengangguk untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto tadi, karena sebenarnya itu adalah sebua pernyataan.

Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan. Sepasang insan yang dipermainkan oleh takdir dan perasaan.

Naruto kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya, dengan lincahnya memainkan penanya di atas lembaran-lembaran dokumen yang harus diselesaikan hari ini. sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang donat yang tadi dibelikan Hinata, sambil sesekali memakannya. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu hanya diam duduk di sana, memperhatikan tiap sudut ruangan kerja Naruto. sebenarnya setiap hari gadis itu selalu saja melakukan hal sama, mengagumi interior ruangan ini. Kertas dinding dengan motif kuno berwarna coklat kemerah-merahan, rak-rak buku, lemari dan meja yang terbuat dari kayu, dan prabot-prabot antik yang dipajang di sana-sini. Sungguh memberikan kesan elegan.

Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada sebuah kalender berlatar belakang gambar kapal antik yang terpajang di sana. Tanggal 2 Oktober... Hari ulang tahun Naruto kurang 8 hari lagi. Hinata menduga-duga, apa yang akan lelaki itu rencanakan di ulang tahunnya nanti. Merayakan pesta? Keluar bersama teman-teman kerjanya? Atau... Keluar bersama wanita yang bernama Shion itu?

Wajah cantik itu kembali berubah murung. Oh iya, bagaimana hubungan Naruto dengan wanita pirang itu? Akhir-akhir ini Naruto lebih sering berada di rumah dari biasanya. Jika dulunya lelaki itu selalu pulang tengah malam, dan berangkat lagi pagi-pagi—bahkan biasa tidak pulang seharian penuh, sekarang sudah berbeda. Naruto lebih sering menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan di rumah, bersama istri yang harus dilindunginya. Pulang dari kantor pukul 9 malam. Kadang ia mendapati Hinata masih terjaga menungguinya, kadang pula gadis itu sudah tertidur pulas di sofa—dalam kegiatan menunggunya. Sedikit rasa senang dan haru menjalari hati Naruto, melihat tingkah polos Hinata.

Andai saja Shion bisa bertingkah seperti itu... Pasti Kushina, ibunya sudah merestui mereka dari dulu. Namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa wanita berambut merah panjang itu akan menyukai Shion. Ia sangat membenci gadis itu. Kadang jika ia melihat foto Shion di sebuah majalah, ia pasti akan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar, mencemooh perempuan itu dengan penuh amarah. "Sok seksi sekali dia! Masa mengenakan pakaian seminim ini? Dasar wanita murahan!" begitulah salah satu komentar pedas Kushina.

Ceklek...

Suara knop pintu yang diputar menyadarkan lamunan sepasang suami istri itu. Dua pasang mata tersebut refleks menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati sesosok pria tinggi di sana, dengan jas kerja rapi. Mata Hinata membelalak.

"Hoi Teme! Harusnya kau ketuk dulu sebelum masuk!" Naruto kini terlihat kesal, menatap sosok yang balas menatapnya dengan datar itu.

"Hn. Seperti kau tahu sopan santun saja, Dobe..." sosok itu mebalas dengan tatapan dingin nan datar, membuat direktur perusahaan Namikaze itu menjadi muak.

"Tapi ini kantorku! Jangan mentang-mentang kebetulan kita saling menjalin bisnis, kau mau seenaknya saja!"

"Kau pikir aku mau ke sini? Kalau bukan karena paksaan Aniki, aku tak akan sudi menginjakkan kakiku ke perusahaan ini,"

"Kau mau mengajakku berkelahi?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

Pertengkaran kedua pria itu terhenti begitu mendengar suara yang halus nan lembut dari ruang tamu kantor itu.

Sasuke pun menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sama. Seolah mengatakan ; apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Hinata diam, bersandar pada tembok putih itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Gugup, malu, tidak percaya diri, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Entah sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia meneguk ludah, seolah hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa gugupnya, namun hasilnya sama saja.

Keringat dingin menetes pada dahi gadis itu. Apakah ia harus menyimpan perasaan ini selamanya? Sebenarnya ia menjawab 'iya' untuk pertanyaan itu. Namun setelah dipaksa oleh sahabat perempuannya, gadis itu pun meneguhkan hati. Mengambil keputusan untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang disukainya. Sekarang.

Ia tidak peduli, jika pemuda itu mau menerima cintanya atau tidak. Cukup dengan lelaki itu mengetahui isi hatinya saja, Hinata sudah sangat puas.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya, berharap hal itu bisa meredakan degup jantungnya gadis itu pun memasuki kelas itu. Kelas 2-B. Kelas lelaki yang disukainya selama ini. Dia ada di sana. Bercanda, bergurau bersama teman-temannya. Senyumannya membuat jantung Hinata berdebar entah sekian kali lebih cepat. Oh Tuhan! Semoga saja wajahnya tidak memerah.

Dengan langkah yang—SANGAT—dipaksakan, gadis itu berjalan menuju Naruto, lelaki pujaan hatinya selama ini. Lelaki yang telah membuat hari-harinya menjadi indah setiap detiknya. Menyadari kehadirannya, pemuda itu pun mendongkak, menatap mata lavendernya.

"N—Naruto-kun..."

"Apa?" iris amethyst itu sedikit membelalak, begitu mendengar suara cempreng yang biasanya hangat dan ceria itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin, sedingin tatapan birunya. Hinata tak melihat langit cerah di sana, melainkan lautan es yang berbahaya.

Hanya perasaannya, atau gadis itu melihat teman-teman si tunggal Namikaze itu nampak terkiki geli, seolah sedang menahan tawanya. Alis gadis itu mengernyit, namun ia segera mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

Merasa gugup, karena merasa dirinya menjadi sorotan para siswa di kelas ini, gadis itu segera menunduk, seraya memainkan jemari mungilnya ; kebiasaannya saat sedang gugup. "Emmm... N—Naruto-kun, k—kita bisa bicara s—sebentar?" tanyanya setelah berupaya mengumpulkan segala keberanian dalam hatinya. Ya tuhan! Jangan membuatnya pingsan dulu...! Jangan untuk saat ini.

Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas panjang. Naruto lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursinya memejamkan matanya bosan. "Kau ingin menyatakan cintamu ya? Tidak perlu!"

Sing...

Hinata membatu di tempat. Semudah itukah? Gadis itu bagaikan es yang siap hancur kapan saja, bahkan oleh hembusan angin. Ia terlalu shock dengan perkataan Naruto yang sedingin kutub barusan. Kemana Naruto yang hangat dan ceria itu? Kemana Naruto yang disukainya? Saking terkejutnya, Hinata bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya untuk berbicara. Dunia ini seolah menjadi kosong, dengan tanah yang membelah dan menenggelamkannya ke dasar bumi.

"Lagipulaaa..." perkataan itu membuat Hinata tersadar ke dunia nyata. Ia kembali memberanikan dirinya untuk mendongkak, menatap iris sapphire itu dengan takut-takut, berharap bahwa yang didengarnya tadi hanyalah ilusi belaka.

Sayangnya itu bukanlah sebuah ilusi...

"Kau bukan typeku. Tapi, terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini. Kau sangat berguna,"

Ia merasakan kakinya lemas. Saking lemasnya nyaris membuatnya terjatuh. Untungnya ia masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Pandangannya buram, terhalang oleh benda cair. Ya tuhan! Tolong katakan bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi! Mimpi terburuk yang pernah ada!

Ini kehidupan nyata, Hyuuga Hinata. Bukanlah mimpi...

"B—Bukan begitu..." kali ini suara gadis itu terdengar gemetaran, namun ia berusaha untuk menutupinya. "S—sebenarnya aku d—datang ke sini untuk..." kepala itu semakin menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Tetapi tidak menutupi tetesan-tetesan bening yang terus saja terjatuh , mempertunjukan dirinya melewati poni Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya.

"A—Aku mau bertanya, a—apakah k—kau sudah selesai membaca buku yang kupinjamkan kemarin, N—Naruto-kun...?" gadis itu berupaya untuk terdengar senormal mungkin, tak ingin mempermalukan dirinya. '_Satu, dua, tiga, empat..._' ia menghitung dalam hati, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Keheningan menguasai kelas yang awalnya sangat ribut itu.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasakan sesmua pandangan tertuju padanya, pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. "Ya. Akan kukembalikan nanti..."

'_Sembilan belas, dua puluh..._' Hinata mehembuskan nafas panjang, dan mendongkak, membuat seisi kelas itu menjadi terkejut, termasuk Naruto.

Wajah itu... wajah cantik itu tengah tersenyum manis padanya, dengan bulu mata lentiknya yang basah serta pipinya yang merona merah. "Begitu ya? Kau boleh menyimpan buku itu, Naruto-kun. Kukira kau menyukainya..." ia tertawa kecil. Tawa yang mengiris hati. "Selamat tinggal!" setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata langsung saja berlari keluar, tanpa pernah menoleh lagi.

Berlari sekencang-kencangnya, tanpa peduli pandangan orang-orang padanya. Ia sempat mendengar gelak tawa dari kelas Naruto, yang sudah pasti menertawakan kebodohannya. Namun gadis itu tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin berlari bahkan jika bisa ia ingin lenyap dari dunia ini untuk semetara waktu.

Ia berhenti di dekat pohon persik yang ada di sekolahnya. Pohon ini... Tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Saat itu penerimaan siswa baru, dan ia melihat lelaki itu nampak kebingungan. Hinata yang baik hati pun tergerak untuk menolongnya, mendekati lelaki yang nampak masih sangat polos itu dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Ternyata si bodoh Naruto itu tersesat, mencari-cari toilet pria yang sedari tadi tidak ia temukan. Hinata tidak akan pernah lupa, wajah penuh kegelisahan itu.

"_Kau punya rambut yang bagus!_" itu yang dikatakan pemuda pirang itu sebelum ia berlari, meninggalkan Hinata menuju toilet yang tadi ditunjukan oleh gadis itu.

Oh Kami-sama...

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon persik itu, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya, memeluk lututnya erat-erat.

Tadi itu sakit sekali. Begitu perih. Sangat perih. Bagai menabur garam pada luka yang terbuka

.

.

**A/N :**

Hahahahahahahaha! Gimana minna? Gaje kah? Aneh kah? Pastinyaaa! X3

Yaaa... Maklum aja, Natsu ngerjainnya di masa-masa sulit, deg-degan nungguin UN! Belum lagi pengayaan serta pelajaran tambahan di sekolah yang bikin otak Natsu mau pecah! D'X MUNGKIN chapter ini chapter terakhir, sebelum Natsu 'cuti' dari FFn selama beberapa minggu. Tapi gak sampe sebulan kok! Soalnya Natsu mau fokus buat UN nanti!

Habisnyaaa... setelah dengar gosip, tepatnya kabar bahwa Ujian nanti bakal terdiri dari 20 paket, dengan jenis paket yang tidak bisa diketahui, Natsu jadi putus asa, buat andalin temen! Lagipula Natsu gak mau jadi lulusan paket B! TToTT

Duh! Kayaknya Natsu kebanyakan curcol deh! Hehehehehehe! Gomen, gomen! X3

Ohya! Makasih banyak buat : **aeni hibiki, Diane Ungu, gdtop, Moeyoko-chan AndevilavenderS69, Lathifah Amethyst-chan, Nivellia Yumie, Unnie Soo ShikShin, Hoshi no Nimarmine, FuuYuki34, Hyuuna Uzuhi, ika chan, Kitsuryuuno, demikoo, Uzumina Ai-chan, K, sizuna, hanazonorin444, armida. , Melia Tsuzumi Taoru, Killizia-Chan, Paris Violette, Nataka-san, Ananda Ryuaki-Hime, namikaze resta, Cha' Yami no Hime, flowers lavender, Princess Love Naru, Guest, U Nana Hyuuna, SoraYa UeHara, Namediana aztaj, Amanojaku Miyanoshita, Kuro Tenma, Setsuko Mizuka, Nacita LaveSha, pha chan, **dan **Nara Kazuki **yang udah bersedia menyumbangkan author malang ini reviewww! Sungguh! Review kalian semua berperan penting untuk kelanjutan cerita yang gaje iniii! TT,TT *nangis terharu*

Bagi yang login, balasan reviewnya udah Natsu kirim lewat PM! Silahkan cek inbox masing-masiiiig! X3 Dan buat yang gak login, ini balasannyaaa :

**. aeni hibiki :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Aeni-saaaaannn! XD  
Salam kenal jugaaaa! Hehehehehehee...!  
Nih udah update! Moga Aeni-san sukaaaaa!

**. Diane Ungu :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Diane-saaaaaannn! XD  
Silahkan panggil Natsu 'Natsu'! X3 'Hiru' juga boleh! XD  
Ahahahahaha! Namanya roda kehidupan 'kan pasti berputar! Diane-san tenang ajaaaa! XD

**. Hyuna Uzuhi :  
**Karena Natsu punya teman yang namanya juga Hyuna, Natsu manggil Uzu-san aja yaaaahh! XD  
Arigato reviewnya, Uzu-saaaaaaannn! XD  
Nih udah update! Moga Uzu-san sukaaaaa!

**. ika chan :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Ika-saaaaaaaannn! XD  
Makasih udah mau nungguuuuu...! TToTT *nangis bahagia*

**. demikoo :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Demiko-saaaaaannn!  
Wah, nama Demiko-san udah gak asing lagi bagi Natsu! XD  
Waah? Baca dari chapter awal? Arigatoooooo...! X'D *nangis terharu*  
Hehehehehehee! Liat aja chapter depan, kelanjutannya gimana! X3  
Di pikiran Naru cuman ada Natsu! *dihajar massa*

**. K :  
**Arigato reviewnya, K-saaaaaaaaannn! XD  
Iya, nih udah update! XD

**. namikaze resta :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Resta-saaaaaaaannn! XD  
Hehehehehehehe! Gomen, gomen! XD  
Sip! Nih udah update!

**. Guest :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Guest-saaaaaaaaannn! XD  
Ini next-nya! X3 Silahkan tunggu next berikutnya lagi! *plak!* *ngomong apaan lu!?*

**. U Nana Hyuuga :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Nana-saaaaaaaaannn! XD  
Makasih udah bilang keren! X3

**. Namediana aztaj :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Diana-saaaaaaannn! XD  
Ehehehehehehe! Gomen, gomen! XD  
Btw makasih atas sarannya waktu ituu! Sangat membantu!  
What? Yadong? Heeeiii! Ini masih rated T! DX *tunjuk rating* Belum mencapai M!

.

Yooossshhaaaaa...! XD Sekali lagi Natsu udapin makasiiiiiiiiihh banyak! XD kalo ada yang reviewnya gak kebales, silahkan ajukan protes! Itu pun jika keberatan. Hehehehehehe! XD

Sip! Segitu aja dulu! Sekarang, boleh 'kah Natsu minta review kalian semua lagi? Mau ngasih kritik, saran, flame, dan lain sebagainya, Natsu terima deh! XD

REVIEW PLEASEEEE!

~ARIGATO~

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


End file.
